Don't mess with Gabriella a Gabpay story
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: When Gabriella finds out that Sharpay is hurt from the school's dance, Sharpay's problem gets a little personal. GABPAY duhh, it was rated M for future chapter but I don't think I'll get to the M stuff so now its rated "T"
1. What happened?

I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY: NOT THE CHARACTERS

I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY: NOT THE CHARACTERS!

Thanks for choosing VanessaBabyS stories and thanks rebelde girl for all of your reviews. This story has a serious subject to it that I don't apply to my other stories. This is just the first Chapter so Please Enjoy and Review.

Chapter One: What happened?

Sharpay felt the tears well up in her eyes once again as she thought about what happened. Her eyes were turning red and puffy and she found herself blowing her nose every few minutes. The television was on a static channel as a small knock made its way to Sharpay's ears. "Shar…its me," the girl heard Gabriella say with a concern tone in her voice. Sharpay forced herself from her bed and opened her door. Sharpay grabbed Gabriella by the arm and forced the girl into the room. She locked the door and walked back over to her bed. "Shar..please tell me what's wrong," Gabriella asked sitting next to her girlfriend and grabbing her hand. "What do you think is wrong?" Sharpay asked Gabriella snatching her hand back towards her sheets. "I wish I knew," Gabriella said faintly and looking down towards the floor. Sharpay looked over to Gabriella and sat up, "sorry." Gabriella faced Sharpay with tears in her eyes, "I care about you, and not knowing what's hurting you is tearing me to pieces," Gabriella told her laying on her girlfriend's chest. Sharpay stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

Gabriella let her tears stroll down her face and onto cheeks. Sharpay began to rock her in her arms as another knock reached the door. "WHAT?" Sharpay screamed as Gabriella pulled away from her and starred at the door. "Honey open the door," Sharpay heard her mother say as the door knob twisted. "Why," Sharpay asked annoyed. Gabriella stood up and walked towards the door before Sharpay could protest. Gabriella met Mrs. Evans angry eyes starring at her. "Mrs…." Gabriella was about to speak as the woman walked past her. "What is she doing here Sharpay," her mother asked fixing her daughter's bed as she laid in it. "Because I invited her in," Sharpay told her mother as she fluffed her pillows. "Well I don't think she should be here after what happened to you last night," Mrs. Evans told her daughter after giving Gabriella an evil glance. Gabriella began to breath slowly almost choking herself as she waited to hear what happened to Sharpay. "Mom she had nothing to do with it," Sharpay told her mother as she starred at Gabriella. Gabriella felt her heart slow down as Mrs. Evans walked towards the door. "Well you'll have to leave soon, Sharpay needs her rest," the woman said as she left the room.

Gabriella began to cough as she tried catching her breath. Sharpay looked at the girl with a confused look on her face. "Sor…ry…air," Gabriella managed to get out. Sharpay nodded without saying a word and began to flick her television set. "Shar what happened last night?" Gabriella asked walking over to girl. "Nothing," Sharpay answered angrily watching the channels as they flicked. "But.." Gabriella said before Sharpay screamed. "NOTHING IS WRONG," the girl said as Gabriella closed the room door. "Please Sharpay I love you and I must know if someone hurt you," Gabriella said as Sharpay gave an evil laugh. "What in the world are you going to do," she asked the brunette laughing. "Stop it Sharpay," Gabriella said lowering her eyes on the girl's face. "Why? Its true," Sharpay said laying down in her bed giggling. "SHARPAY," Gabriella said worried as the girl starred at her. "Uhhh, Gabi I love you too, but you can't help me," Sharpay said looking away from the girl. "Let me help you," Gabriella said as Sharpay stood and walked up to her door and opened it. "I have to get some sleep," Sharpay told Gabriella showing her the way out. Gabriella sighed and walked towards the door and placed her hand behind Sharpay's back giving her a tight hug. "I'll do anything for you," Gabriella assured the girl pecking her lips with a kiss before she left. Sharpay just starred at the girl until she left the house. Sharpay locked her door and laid back down in her bed.

The next morning Gabriella quickly dressed herself and headed to Sharpay's house hoping the girl didn't leave the house yet. "Sharpay," Gabriella screamed knocking on the girl's door as hard as she could. Ryan answered the door in his robe and scratching his head. "What do you want?" he asked as Gabriella forced herself into the house. "Rude much?" the boy asked following the girl to his sister room. "Shar…its me," Gabriella told the girl as she opened the door. Sharpay was still sleep in her bed as Ryan tapped his foot on the floor. "What?" Gabriella asked lifting her eyebrow towards the boy. Ryan shook his head and walked off as Gabriella stepped into the room. It was pitch dark and nothing shone even an inch of light. Gabriella strolled over to Sharpay's bed and leaned down near the girl's head and kissed her cheek. "Wakey wakey," Gabriella said as Sharpay turned and opened her eyes screaming at the dark shadow over her. "Pay chill its me," Gabriella told the girl as Sharpay forced her into the bed. Sharpay hovered over Gabriella and clicked on her nightstand light. "Don't you ever do that again," Sharpay said as Gabriella shook her head. Sharpay leaned in to kiss the girl as Mrs. Evans stepped into the room and cleared her throat. Gabriella leaned her head back to look towards the door as Sharpay starred up at her mother. "Sorry for screaming mom, I thought Gabriella was a…" Sharpay stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked back at her girlfriend. "Don't do that ever again," Sharpay said once more as she leaned in kissing Gabriella's soft lips.

"Ummm girls," Mrs. Evans said clapping her hands and looking towards Sharpay. The girls pulled away from each other and Gabriella sat up. "I feel better mom, I want to go to school today," Sharpay told her mother stepping out of her bed. "No I don't think that's best," Mrs. Evans said starring at Gabriella who looked away from her. "Mom I'm never going to feel safe again unless I leave the house," Sharpay said starring at Gabriella and then back at her closet. She opened the door and searched the clothes racks for something to wear. "Safe, from what?," Gabriella asked waiting for an answer. "You act as if you don't know," Mrs. Evans said as Gabriella starred at her. Before Gabriella opened her mouth Sharpay starred at her mother. "MOM, she has nothing to do with it," Sharpay said pulling some jeans and a baby doll shirt from her closet. "But Sharpay," her mother said glaring at Gabriella. "She was there….she should have all the blame," Mrs. Evans said starring at Gabriella. "The blame for what?" Gabriella asked getting angry. "Like you don't know," Mrs. Evans said as Sharpay stepped in front of her mother. "Leave mom I have to get ready for school" Sharpay demanded. "What should I take the blame for?" Gabriella asked her girlfriend as she closed the door. "Nothing Gabi…nothing," Sharpay said pulling her shirt over her head. "But…" Gabriella began as Sharpay ignored her. Gabriella kept her mouth closed as Sharpay changed her clothes.

Sharpay unlatched her black bra and let it drop to the floor. Gabriella saw the small red marks running up and down Sharpay's back and across her breast. Sharpay noticed her reflection in the mirror and gasped at the marks. She quickly tossed a clean pink bra over her chest and pulled on her shirt. Gabriella was now standing up with her eyes fixed on Sharpay. When the girl turned around Gabriella was nearly in tears. "Sharpay what happened," she asked with her hands reaching out for the girl's shirt. Sharpay just walked away and changed her pants and underwear. "Shar.." Gabriella began as the girl cut her off. "Gabriella it's nothing so drop it," Sharpay said trying to stay calm. "Nothing….nothing…Sharpay you have bruises all over your body," Gabriella said letting a few tears hit the floor. "So," Sharpay said fighting back tears that tried to come to her eyes. "Can we go," Sharpay asked grabbing her purse from her floor. "But Sharpay," Gabriella said crying by this time. Sharpay opened her door and walked out as Gabriella trailed along crying down the hallway. Ryan starred at the girls as they left the house. "Mom," Ryan asked as his mother sat in her chair shaking her head in dissatisfaction. "I hope my little girl is safe," Mrs. Evans said grabbing her cell phone. "Mom its just school" Ryan told his mother as she ignored him.

Sharpay drove to East High as fast as she could. When she reached the school she parked the car and looked at Gabriella who was still crying softly. "Gabi I'm fine really," Sharpay said as she tried to hug her girlfriend but Gabriella refused and sat in the car seat covering her face. "Gabs its nothing," Sharpay said as Gabriella cried into her hands. Sharpay starred at the school doors from her car and tuned Gabriella's crying out. She starred at her clock and watched the time click by. Gabriella pulled herself together within the ten minutes they sat in the car silently. Sharpay took a deep breath and starred at her girlfriend who looked concerned. "Sharpay you have to tell me what happened," Gabriella said as Sharpay placed her hand on the car's latch. Gabriella grabbed Sharpay's hand and made the girl face her. "Sharpay, please…..I care too much about you to let you ignore whatever happened,….please…tell me what happened, who hurt you," Gabriella said as Sharpay removed the girl's hand. "I don't know," Sharpay mumbled under her breath as Gabriella starred at her. "You don't know?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay shook her head. "I never should of drunk at that party, I'm too young I know but you…..you did this to me Gabriella," Sharpay said blaming her girlfriend. "Me? Sharpay how did I do this," Gabriella asked confused.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. She glanced into Gabriella's chocolate eyes and spoke, "Gabs remember when you yelled at me for some stupid reason," Sharpay said forgetting what they were fighting about. "Sharpay you were acting stupid," Gabriella told the girl. Sharpay tossed her right hand up into the air as Gabriella sighed. "How Gabi, you were the one acting all up tight because I was hanging out with Troy and Zeke," Sharpay said laying on her seat angry. "Sharpay you know how I feel about them," Gabriella sat up to face the girl. "You use to date Troy," Sharpay yelled as Gabriella rubbed her forehead. "I know…I hated it and you know it, he didn't treat me the way I wanted to be treated, all he wanted was sex and I didn't want to give it to him…..you know what he tried to do to me," Gabriella yelled as tears formed in Sharpay's eyes and she starred out the window. "Sharpay what happened last night?" Gabriella asked calming down her voice. Sharpay felt a tear drop hit her cheek as she reached up to rub it in. "I…" Sharpay stopped before she spoke and starred at Gabriella who was waiting for her to speak. "I don't remember anything Gabi, I just don't," Sharpay said watching students walk up to East High. "What do you remember?" Sharpay asked Gabriella who starred at the clock and back at Sharpay.

"Not a lot, I left early," Gabriella said mentioning the party they went to the night before. "So…" Sharpay urged on. "Well….I saw you flirting with Zeke which pissed me off….uh Troy urged you on to drink and well you lost control after a few of those special Zeke shots." Gabriella stopped talking as Sharpay nudged her to go on. "Ummm, I came up to you and tried to make you leave, and you got pissed at me, you told me that I'm not your mother and you can do whatever you want…..and you know what Sharpay that's true ,I'm not, but I have as much love for you then your mother," Gabriella said opening the car door. "Gabi please what else happened," Sharpay asked as Gabriella walked towards the school. Sharpay ran from her car and caught up with Gabriella, "Gabi please what happened?" Gabriella stopped in front of Sharpay and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Shar I'll tell you later class is in session," Gabriella said walking away and out of Sharpay's sight.

Zeke tossed a note up to Sharpay as she opened it and starred at what it said. "Had fun saturday night? I know we did. Man girl you're an animal, we should do this again sometime.." Love Zeke. Gabriella glances over at Zeke as he smiled at her. "What you still have a stick up your ass?" he asked the girl as she rolled her eyes and watched as Mrs. Darbus strolled into the room. "The school dance this weekend is canceled due to the foul play the night before at the homecoming dance," Mrs. Darbus said passing papers around the room. Sharpay studied the paper handed to her as Troy smiled in her direction. "Sharpay, hey, we could meet in the janitors closet after this," Troy said smiling in her direction. "What you fucking perv?" Sharpay said looking back towards Gabriella who was turning a bit red with anger. "You act like you don't like what I do," Troy said as Sharpay turned to him disgusted. "What the hell are you talking about?" Sharpay asked curiously as Mrs. Darbus stepped from the room and into the hall. Gabriella stood up and walked towards Sharpay and sat on her desk. "Now what were you saying?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay starred at the boy. "Gabriella you should of joined, it was fun right guys?" Troy asked the basketball guys as they all made loud noises. Gabriella made a fist and faced Troy. "What? you gonna hit me Montez?" Troy asked as Gabriella stood up and pulled her hand back. "Try it, I dare ya," Troy said as Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's arm.

"Don't," Sharpay said as Gabriella looked down at her girlfriend. "He's not going to talk about you like that," Gabriella said as Troy smiled. "What you gonna do Montez, your girl's not a virgin anymore," Troy laughed as the entire classroom looked at Sharpay. Half of the class were sex addicts anyway but they knew Sharpay had never slept with a guy, she was a good clean girl, or at least they thought she was until Troy accused her of not being one. "Yeah so go sit down Montez unless you want me to help you with that "v" card," Troy laughed as his friends cheered on. "Ok guys chill," Chad said starring at Sharpay's stunned face. Gabriella wasn't going to let them get to her she walked towards her seat as the class began. "Troy you better watch your back," Gabriella said threating the boy. Troy just turned around and began his work as Sharpay looked around the class stunned at what she just heard. She wondered if she really did have sex that night. She hadn't even let Gabriella get as far as kissing her belly button. Sharpay couldn't do her work, she was distracted by the ticking clock and her thoughts.

When the bell rung the class filed out and Gabriella met Sharpay at her desk. "Gabi….what did I do," Sharpay asked in a low tone. "I told you I don't know but I swear to God if Troy has anything to do with this, I'm going to kill him," Gabriella said starring out into the hallway. "What do you remember?" Sharpay asked Gabriella as she sat down next to the girl. "I only remember you dissing me to hang out with Troy…..and the rest of them….you kissed Troy in front of me," Gabriella said holding her anger in. "Do you think…." Sharpay began as Gabriella starred at her girlfriend. "Shar…I don't think you slept with Troy, he wants to dirty your name," Gabriella said standing up as Mrs. Darbus stood outside the door getting ready to lock up. "But these bruises Gabi…look at them," Sharpay said lifting her shirt to expose her bruises once more. "Shar….do you think," Gabriella said waiting for Sharpay to stand up. "Do you think they could of….of," Gabriella couldn't let the words come from her mouth. "No Gabi, maybe I wanted this," Sharpay said looking at the books in her hands as she followed Gabriella into the hall.

"No," Gabriella said knowing what Sharpay was insisting. "Gabi…I lied, I do know why I was mad at you….you wanted me to do things you like to do and well, I just wanted to have fun," Sharpay told her girlfriend as she opened her locker and placed her books in the door. "I drunk because I knew you'd be mad at me," Sharpay told her girlfriend as she leaned against her locker. "I kissed Troy because I knew you were looking, but after that I went blank," Sharpay said honestly. Gabriella folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot on the ground in front of her. "Sharpay that was no reason to drink, and now look what's happening people are accusing you of being a…" Gabriella was cut off by Sharpay's finger on her lip. "Don't…I'm sorry," Sharpay said starring into Gabriella's eyes, "I'm just sorry." Gabriella hugged Sharpay and kissed her cheek, "no they'll be sorry".

Ok guys this is going to have another chapter soon and so will my story, love square. I'm trying to make sure my stories never have mistakes but when I read over them I sometimes skip stuff on accident sorry. Please Review and my favorite fanfiction reader is rebelde girl because I just love the time she takes to read all of my Gabpay stories and comment on them when others just choose to favorite them. I really enjoy reading your comments and if you would like me to continue a certain story I can. Like Love Square or The Game of Love, it's your choice. To everyone else if you reply I really appreciate it and thanks for reading.


	2. The closer I get to you

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THE STORY

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THE STORY!

Ok guys here is the next Chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I want you to learn the information one piece at a time. This is a VanessaBabyS story read and comment plz. MOST OF ALL ENJOY.

Chapter Two: The closer I get to you

Gabriella pulled back from Sharpay and glanced down the empty hallway. "Well we need to get to class," Gabriella told her girlfriend ad they both began to walk down the hall. Troy grabbed Sharpay's arm and pulled her close to him creating kissy faces towards her lips. Sharpay kicked the boy in his knee and as he let go coach Bolton began strolling down the hallway. "Ladies foul play?" the coach asked as Gabriella starred up at the tall man. "No, nothing's wrong is it Troy?" Sharpay asked as the boy shook his head in agreement. The girls walked away from the guys and to their next class. Gabriella was going to science 101 and Sharpay would be heading to trigonometry. The girls parted ways as the late bell rung.

Gabriella tried to focus on her work but she was getting distracted by the small giggles in the back of the room. Jason a basketball idiot was making smart remarks behind her back literally. Gabriella began to tap her pen on her notepad as the teacher spoke but that's when Jason and his lame brain friends began to talk and laugh even louder. Before long Gabriella felt someone grip her shoulder, she turned around to face the culprit. It was Jason with his girly hand on her shoulder with a paper in hand. He dropped it in her lap and sat back until she picked it up to read. "What tastes like strawberries? Turn to the back," the note said as Gabriella looked back at the boy and curled up her nose. She flipped the letter around and in big words read Sharpay's name in bold black print. Gabriella crunched the paper between her hands and tossed it back at Jason as Mr. Reynolds walked to the back of the class. "Miss Montez, explain," he said picking up the paper that sat at his feet. He didn't unfold it but he waited for her to answer.

"That's Jason's property I was just handing it back to its rightful owner," Gabriella said rolling her eyes and folding her arms. "Well miss Montez you know the rules…no paper tossing, that'll cost you ten minutes of dentention,"Mr Reynolds said tossing the paper in the trash. Jason began to laugh to himself as Mr. Reynolds tapped his desk. "And as for you Jason, a half an hour writing on the board, I will not pass notes in Mr. Reynolds class to my girlfriend, understood," the man said waiting for Jason's reaction. Gabriella began to stick her finger in her mouth creating a gag motion as Jason shook his head. Everyone in the class began to laugh at Jason's face expression as Gabriella copied her notes from the board. She would have to endure a small detention order for defending her girlfriend, but she'll do anything before she let anyone hurt her, Gabriella told herself as the bell rung. She placed her books in her backpack and headed into the hall. She met up with Sharpay at her locker and the two of then headed to the cafeteria. Ryan was already at his seat at the top of the cafeteria biting into some pretty ripe green apples. Sharpay didn't eat the lunch food so she told Gabriella she'd meet her at the table. As Sharpay split from her girlfriend she felt more eyes on her than usual. People began to whisper as she walked towards the red carpeted steps. Before she even reached the railing Troy extended his hand out to Sharpay.

She glanced at it and walked around him. He ran up a few steps and placed his body in front of her stopping her in her tracks. "Sharpay how about me and you meet later on tonight, it'll be fun," Troy told the girl while at the same time sticking his fingers through her hair. She slapped his hand away and starred him in the face. "Whatever happened the other day Troy is in the past, I forgot about the entire thing and now you should too," Sharpay told him stomping up the stairs. Troy followed Sharpay close behind and whispered in her ear, "You shouldn't forget it…..I heard you scream," he said as Sharpay stopped and looked back at him. "You have the next two seconds to step away from me," she told him as he met her gaze. "Or what?" he asked smiling in her face and bashing his eyes. "Or else you'll meet the seven inch concrete with your face," he heard Gabriella say from the side of him. The girl was carrying a tray of pizza and other lunch foods piled into a small corner of her tray. Troy glanced at the brunette and removed his hand from his pocket and smiled at Gabriella. "You know for a little science freak you sure like to step up for your girl…..maybe you should be careful or we'll get you next," Troy told Gabriella as he began walking down the steps and towards his table. Sharpay rolled her eyes and began to climb the steps to Ryan. Gabriella watched Troy make his way to his table, then she glanced down at her tray and back at the boy. When Troy sat in his seat Gabriella gripped the slimy pizza in her hand and tossed it across the cafeteria. It slammed right on top of Troy's head and Gabriella laughed.

She made her way to Sharpay and Ryan and watched at Troy cursed up towards them. "Gabriella why don't you leave that boy alone," Ryan told the girl as he sipped his white milk. "Or….else what?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay took a deep breath. Ryan ignored Gabriella and began talking to Kelsi who had a stack of papers in her hand. "Sharpay rehearsals are at four," Kelsi told the girl as she nodded because she already knew. Sharpay was debating on whether to go or not. She didn't quite feel right anyway she was hiding most of her pain behind her suddle face expression. Gabriella ate most of her lunch as the four friends chatted through the lunch period. When the first bell rang Gabriella tossed her tray out and kissed Sharpay's forehead. "I have to meet Taylor in a bit, I'll see you later okay?" the girl said with a small question at the end. Sharpay nodded and stayed with her brother and Kelsi until the last bell rung. They all headed in their separate ways to the next class of the day. They all had four classes left so Sharpay didn't waste anytime to finish her work.

When the final bell rung for the day Sharpay walked over to the auditorium. No one was in the huge area so Sharpay walked onto the stage. She felt a small cramp in between her legs and she knew it was from the other day. God she hated those things, she never had them before, she told herself as she flicked on the stage lights. "Center stage," Sharpay told herself as she took her cue. She stretched for a small period of time and looked out into the empty seats. "Ladies and gentlemen this is a Sharpay Evans production," Sharpay said dully as she stood on her tip toes. She spun around the stage as if she was a ballet dancer until she felt a chill run down her spine. She stopped in the middle of her dancing and looked out into the empty seats. A small shadow moved about as Sharpay called out to it, "who's there," she asked waiting for a response. She strained her eyes to see out into the dark shadows until the figure walked out clapping at her performance. "Brave sis," Sharpay heard Ryan say as she breathed a sign on relief. "Don't do that," Sharpay said when her brother was close enough for her t playfully punch his arm. Ryan stepped onto the stage and studied the set and began to move things around. Sharpay watched his every move until he placed his hand out to her.

"May I have this dance my lady," Ryan asked his sister as she blushed. "Why not," Sharpay said grabbing his hand and placing her arms around his neck. He twirled her across the stage as they danced to no music at all. When Sharpay got tired she pulled away from Ryan and took a sip of bottled water. "Great job Ry" Sharpay complimented her brother as he bowed and kissed her hand. "It was my pleasure," he said walking backstage and out of Sharpay's sight. She sat on the piano seat and kicked off her left shoe so she could examine her feet. That's when she felt a sharp pain in her side which made her drop her leg and breath hard. "One….two," Sharpay began to count to ten until the pain fainted. Sharpay layed on the piano keys breathing in slowly when the pain was gone. "Hey that's not a Toy," Sharpay heard Kelsi yell from down stage. "Sorry," Sharpay said as Kelsi looked stunned to see the girl on the piano. "I thought you were someone else, I'm sorry Sharpay," Kelsi said placing her music on the piano stand. "No problem," Sharpay answered standing up with one shoe on and one in her hand. Kelsi stared at Sharpay's bare foot and pointed to it. "Oh its nothing," Sharpay said hopping to stick her shoe on her foot.

Kelsi nodded and began doing warm ups on the piano keys. Ryan came from the back stage with a rack of costumes sorting through the one's they could use in the up coming play. Sharpay began doing her speech once again as Ms. Darbus walked into the room with four other students. "Gather around, I have an announcement," Ms. Darbus said handing the students the new revised play book. "We must touch on a serious subject in our upcoming play due to the recent rapes at the school," Ms. Darbus said as Sharpay froze. The words made her feel ice cold but at the same time her body felt as if it was a hundred degrees too hot. Sharpay felt as if everyone was starring at her with their piercing eyes. "Now we need two girls as the main characters and four more people, guys or girls to play the other victims," Ms. Darbus said looking up at Sharpay. "Sharpay would you like a lead?" Ms. Darbus asked the girl. Sharpay felt sick as if she was going to throw up sometime soon. "Sharpay," the woman said again as Sharpay began to blink as her eyes watered. "Umm….yeah," Sharpay said turning away from everyone's face and drinking her entire full water bottle in a few sips. "Ok, Sharpay you can be Margaret," Ms. Darbus said as she named off the other characters. "We'll need auditions for the others and a few boys as well," Ms. Darbus spoke up as she sat in her favorite seat.

Ryan walked over to his sister and starred into her face, "Shar…you okay," he asked as she nodded and wiped the tears away. "My throat was dry and it made itch," Sharpay lied as she walked off the stage and out of the room. She wanted to forget the other night, and even though she only remembered a few things it felt like hell to know what happened. Sharpay paced herself to room 108 where the scholastic team was holding try outs and practice rounds. Sharpay forced the door open and looked around the room as everyone glared at her. Taylor moved her eyes from the erase board and questioned Sharpay. "You looking for Gabriella?" the girl asked as Sharpay walked up to Taylor. "Yeah, where is she?" Sharpay asked. "In the gym," Taylor said as Sharpay's eyes widened. "With the basketball ra….idiots," Sharpay asked as Taylor nodded. Sharpay darted from the room and down the hall to the gym. "What's her problem the girl wants to be a cheerleader," Taylor said shrugging her shoulders. Sharpay opened the double doors to see Troy and his friends sitting on the benches smiling at the girls in their cheerleading outfits. They cheered and sent rude comments through the air as Troy spotted Sharpay at the door. Troy nudged Chad and hollered towards the blonde, "Yo Sharpay coming to see the girls shake their bodies in their cheerleader outfits huh?" Troy asked as Sharpay looked for Gabriella.

When she reached the cheerleaders they all looked at Sharpay as if she was not wanted. "Where's Gabriella?" Sharpay asked desperately as one girl stepped up to her. "Who wants to know?" the red head asked. "Its cool guys," Sharpay heard Gabriella's voice from behind her. Sharpay turned around and looked at Gabriella with wide eyes. The brunette was wearing a short 12inch white and red skirt with a gold "E" for East High. The shirt exposed her belly button and it was of the same three colors. "Gabriella…..what the hell are you doing," Sharpay asked as Gabriella signaled the other girls to leave. The cheerleaders strolled over to Troy and his friends and sat with them as Sharpay and Gabriella talked. "Shar..I'm the cheer captain, remember?" Gabriella asked her girlfriend as Sharpay shook her head in disagreement. "When did this happen,?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella folded her arms. "Friday….I asked you to come to the game Saturday and you said you'd rather go to that basketball party…..remember," Gabriella asked Sharpay as she thought about it. "Gabi…I don't feel safe with you around……around them," Sharpay said pointing towards the boys. "Shar…this is my team," Gabriella said tossing her pom-poms on the ground. "But Gabs listen to me…I just think you'd be better off sticking with the scholastic team," Sharpay said as Gabriella raised her eyebrow.

"I said that I'm going to get them back and that's what I'm planning on doing," Gabriella said turning her back to Sharpay trying to walk to get her squad. Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's arm and made the girl face her. "Gabriella you are not untouchable and I don't want you to get hurt," Sharpay said as Gabriella snatched away. "I won't," Gabriella said angrily. "Gabriella," Sharpay screamed demanding the girl to listen to her. "Sharpay….why don't you want me to get them back, they hurt you and I'm not going to let them get away with it," Gabriella said as Sharpay rolled her eyes. "They didn't do anything," Sharpay said trying to remember what really happened at the party. "Sharpay….answer me this?" Gabriella said as Sharpay swallowed her spit hard. "What," she asked as Gabriella stepped up to her. " Why didn't you want me to be the cheer captain? because obviously if I didn't become captain we both could have been at that party and I could of protected you," Gabriella said as Sharpay looked at the guys on the bleachers and back at Gabriella. "Sharpay….what made you hate me because I made the team….tell me, what I did, that was so bad that it would make you drink and get…" Gabriella stopped as tears formed in her eyes. She still couldn't say the word that made her heart feel stomped on. "That what Gabriella….lead to me being rapped?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella covered her eyes as the tears steamed between her fingers and down her cheeks. Gabriella uncovered her eyes and grabbed her duffle bag and stormed from the gym room. Sharpay felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought about what she just said. Maybe it was true….she had bruises to prove it, Sharpay told herself as she looked towards Troy and the other guys. Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's pom-poms and left the gym to find her girlfriend.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. You know I didn't intend on making Gabriella that bold but hey whatever. She cries too much as well….LOL JK I love her. Can't wait until the next chapter? No worries the next one will be up in just a few hours or early tomorrow peace.


	3. If only you knew

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THE STORY

I OWN NOTHING DEALING WITH HSM BUT THIS STORY

Guys this is a great chapter and the next chapter will fill you in on everything you need to know. So enjoy reading and plz comment.

Chapter 3: If only you knew

Sharpay knew how Gabriella felt but she didn't know if Gabriella knew how she felt. It was a complicated feeling to catch onto anyway, but at that very moment Sharpay had to find Gabriella. The blonde trailed up and down the long hallways looking for the brunette. She even check the library which was a place she didn't like to make one of her frequent stops. When Sharpay noticed that it was six o'clock she knew Gabriella wasn't in the building anymore. Sharpay grabbed her things from the auditorium and headed to her car. A small figure laid curled up under a sheet in the car. Sharpay smiled and felt a little relieved that Gabriella didn't act rash and tried to kill someone, she joked to herself. As she opened the car door Gabriella awoken with puffy red eyes and a load of tissue used and unused. Sharpay starred at Gabriella who turned around to face the window. Sharpay closed her door and drove out of the school parking lot. Sharpay didn't notice Ryan running up behind her asking for a ride before she pulled off. Gabriella rubbed her eyes and sat up buckling her seat belt. She kept her mouth closed as Sharpay drove down the road. The sun light was dimming and Sharpay could barley see the streets anymore.

Gabriella finally spoke to Sharpay after she placed a box of tissues on her own lap. "So…..they really did hurt you." Gabriella said not facing Sharpay as she spoke. Sharpay shrugged her shoulders and gripped the wheel as she turned onto Gabriella's street. "Shar.." Gabriella said as Sharpay parked and starred in the girl's direction. " I still don't know what happened" Gabriella said waiting for Sharpay to fill her in. "I…I don't either but some things are coming back to me as time passes," Sharpay told her girlfriend. Gabriella shook her head and starred at her house. "Shar I'm not going to let them get away with this," Gabriella told her girlfriend. "Gabriella listen…maybe I joined in….I don't know, so until I do don't do anything stupid," Sharpay told her girlfriend as Gabriella got angry. "If you say that one more time," Gabriella stated looking into Sharpay's eyes. "They….they did that to you and you want to keep it quiet?" Gabriella asked forcing her tears to stay down. Sharpay sighed and placed her hand on Gabriella's. "Gabs….when I find out who actually did this…then we both…we both can do something about it, but until then Gabi, please leave it alone," Sharpay said as Gabriella opened the car door. "I'll leave it alone alright," Gabriella said slamming the car door and storming inside of her house.

Sharpay sat in the driveway for a few minutes thinking about Gabriella. She knew Gabriella meant well but she didn't want her to get hurt. Sharpay suddenly felt a sharp cramp in her back. She let go of her steering wheel and began to breath slowly trying to ease the pain. Then Gabriella's house door opened again and Gabriella walked over to Sharpay's window and signaled her to raise it down. "Shar you're staying here tonight," Gabriella said grabbing her girlfriend's arm. Sharpay wanted to protest but Gabriella opened the door and pulled the girl out. "I have to ask my mom," Sharpay said as Gabriella shook her head and tossed Sharpay's phone back in the car. "We both know how she feels about me right now, so lets just not call her, okay," Gabriella said guiding Sharpay into the house by the arm. When Gabriella finally let go her mother was starring at the girls from the arch way. "Hello Mrs. Montez," Sharpay spoke up smiling at the woman. "Hello sweetie, you staying for dinner?" Mrs. Montez asked brushing her own hair behind her ear. Sharpay glanced over at Gabriella and shook her head as Mrs. Montez headed back into the kitchen. Gabriella tugged on Sharpay's frail arm to follow her up the stairs. When they reached Gabriella's room the girl let go of Sharpay and laid on her bed and spread out in the shape of an "x".

Sharpay smiled at Gabriella and ran towards her computer. "What are you doing," Gabriella asked holding her head up with her hand. "Texting my mom, what else?" Sharpay asked typing in the words Gabpay4life as a password. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and headed towards her closet. She glanced over at the right side that was strictly Sharpay's end and her side that had dull colors and way less pink than Sharpay's. Gabriella pulled a yellow gown from her closet and began to change as Sharpay messaged her mother online. "Shar how do I look?" Gabriella asked standing in her bra and underwear. "Great" Sharpay said typing as fast as she could without glancing at Gabriella. "Oh really?" Gabriella said pulling off her bra and stepping up behind Sharpay, "how about not?" Sharpay nodded and spoke, "great". Gabriella hugged Sharpay while she was sitting in the computer chair typing. Sharpay could feel Gabriella's breast move up and down in a breathing motion. Her soft skin rubbed against Sharpay's exposed back from her baby doll shirt. Sharpay stretched her neck to look back at Gabriella who had a huge grin on her face. "So," Gabriella said as Sharpay smiled "so". "Gabriella…Sharpay dinner," Mrs. Montez screamed from the kitchen as Gabriella let go of Sharpay. Gabriella quickly pulled on her night gown and opened her door. "Lets eat," Gabriella said leaving Sharpay sitting with her eyes wide open fixed on her. "Its like you've never seen a queen before," Gabriella implied walking into the hallway.

Sharpay finished her text message and went to eat dinner. "So girls how was your day,?" Mrs. Montez asked concerned for the girls. Sharpay just stuck a spoon full of mashed potatoes in her mouth as Gabriella stared at her mother. "The usual," Gabriella lied as Sharpay's phone rings. Gabriella answered it for the girl since her hands were free. "This is Gabriella, Sharpay's better half speaking," Gabriella said laughing as Sharpay nudged her. "What," Gabriella asked as she listened to the boy on the other line. "Gabriella is this you?" the voice asked as the girl starred at Sharpay and listened to the voice more. "Yeah who is this,?" Gabriella asked without a worry tone in her voice. "Chad….listen tell Sharpay she needs to stay home from school tomorrow and you should do the same," Chad told the girl whispering into the phone. "Why?" Gabriella asked stuffing a biscuit into her mouth and chewing. "Because….Gabriella you know I'd never do anything to hurt you or Sharpay…so please… for me…. just stay home," Chad pleaded as Gabriella nodded thinking the boy would see her, she didn't know how but she thought he did. "Okay I have to go…" Chad said before Gabriella heard Troy's voice in the background. "Gotta go," Chad said clicking his phone off.

Gabriella placed the phone back on the table and began to eat again. "Who was that?," Sharpay asked wiping her fingers from the chicken she'd just bitten into. "Uhhh Chad, he uhh I'll tell you later," Gabriella said starring down towards her plate. Sharpay agreed to wait until later as Mrs. Montez spoke on and on about things the girls really didn't care about. When they were finished Sharpay cleaned the table while Gabriella retrieved a plate of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. Mrs. Montez poured the milk and turned to walk from the room. "You girls have fun, and no cookies and milk rushes," she joked leaving the girls alone in the kitchen. "So what did Chad say?" Sharpay asked waiting for an answer. Gabriella starred up at the ceiling then towards Sharpay. "We need to stay home tomorrow…" Gabriella said without giving a reason. "Why," Sharpay asked as Gabriella grabbed the plate of cookies, "because…something is going to happen tomorrow and I want you to be safe," she answered as Sharpay starred at her. "And you," Sharpay asked as Gabriella signaled her to get the milk. "I'll keep you company," Gabriella said kissing Sharpay on the lips and walking up the stairs. Sharpay followed after saying goodnight to Mrs. Evans.

Gabriella tossed Sharpay a above the knee gown and watched as she changed. "Strip tease…wooo," Gabriella screamed while giggling at the same time. Sharpay rolled her eyes and began shaking her body to no music. Gabriella whistled at the girl as she slowly raised her shirt above her head. The sound stopped when Gabriella saw the marks on Sharpay's back again. Gabriella looked towards the floor as Sharpay wondered what was wrong with her girlfriend. When Sharpay looked down she could clearly see to red and black marks across her sides and she shyly hid them with her hands. "Its okay pay," Gabriella said standing up and glancing at Sharpay. "I still love you, bruises or not, you're beautiful," Gabriella said ticking the girl. Sharpay ran around the room as Gabriella chased her until they both ended up on the bed standing trying to doge one another. A sharp pain shot through Sharpay's entire body and the girl came crashing down onto the bed. She curled up into the fetal position tucking her head between her knees and breathing slowly. "Sharpay what's wrong?" Gabriella asked placing a gentle hand on Sharpay's head and clearing her hair from the girl's face. "Ow…ow," was all Sharpay let slip through her mouth as Gabriella tried to straighten the girl out. "Shar…..what hurts?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay laid straight as a stick. Gabriella began to massage all of Sharpay's muscle reaching every body part as slowly as she could trying not to hurt the girl in any way.

"I feel sick," Sharpay said as Gabriella removed her wandering hands from the girls thigh. "Are you okay," Gabriella asked concerned. Sharpay nodded her head giving the girl an okay. Gabriella laid next to Sharpay and let her lay on her arm. "Shar….what hurts?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay lifted her arm and starred at it. Sharpay had two bruises on one arm and finger prints on the other. "I should put my clothes on," Sharpay said sitting up and slipping her gown over her head. "Huh…I don't think we could ever get over this unless we talk about it," Gabriella said as Sharpay sat next to her. "We?...Gabi nothing happened to you," Sharpay said as she laid backwards so she was next to Gabriella's face with her own. "Shar…if you hurt I hurt…so, any new memories coming back?" Gabriella asked concerned. Sharpay looked at the ceiling and nodded. She turned to face Gabriella and began to speak. " Uhhh after I kissed Troy he whispered something in my ear," Sharpay said as Gabriella sat up. "What?" Gabriella asked angrily. Sharpay sat up with the girl and looked towards the door and then at her fingers. "Gabs…you can't get mad." Sharpay told her girlfriend as Gabriella took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, its just Sharpay….what you did just makes me mad," Gabriella said as Sharpay starred at Gabriella with a concern look. "I know…but, Gabs please…" Sharpay began as Gabriella cut her off. "Just tell me….this isn't about me, so please just go on," Gabriella asked Sharpay as she starred at the girl. "Are you sure,?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella nodded and grabbed Sharpay's hand in hers. "I'll be fine, I just want to know what happened," Gabriella said as Sharpay began to speak.

"Hummm lets see after Troy kissed me he dared me to take a shot, and so I did. After that I saw you in the doorway with your cheer outfit on and it brought me back to the entire conversation I had with you earlier that day," Sharpay stopped and starred at Gabriella to see her reaction. Gabriella kept quiet as Sharpay continued. "Umm so I kissed Troy again," Sharpay said as Gabriella's mouth dropped. "Again?" Gabriella yelled as Sharpay starred at the floor, "I thought you kissed he once," Gabriella said. "And who did you hear that from…Gabriella I was mad," Sharpay told the girl calmly. "But you kissed him…twice, I just kissed you," Gabriella screamed as Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Great jus great," Gabriella said loudly as Sharpay sat back in the bed and laid down. "If you don't want to know what happened then I'm not going to tell you," Sharpay said rubbing her head. "Why aren't you as upset as I am…what they did to you and you're not even shedding a tear," Gabriella screamed as a knock came to the door. "Mom we're busy," Gabriella yelled as Mrs. Montez walked away from the door. "Gabriella, I'm not crying because…..would you listen to me," Sharpay screamed frustrated. "Listen why? You'd just lie to me like you did with that kiss" Gabriella yelled as Sharpay closed her eyes. "Sharpay," Gabriella said as they girl placed the cover over her body. "Until you calm down I'm not telling you anything," Sharpay said as Gabriella continued to scream. Sharpay fell to sleep as Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs. When Gabriella felt that everything she had to say was said she flicked the light off and laid next to Sharpay. She starred at Sharpay for an half an hour until her eyes felt heavy and she closed them. She fell to sleep angry knowing that Sharpay kissed Troy twice.

Chad laid in his bed listening to Troy and the other team members yell out names of girls they slept with. Chad never felt like it was necessary participating in the lame game so he ignored his friends whenever they asked. Troy held Chad's phone since the boy broke the promise of calling Sharpay or Gabriella. Jason began to pick his nose as he spoke about the last cheerleader he slept with. "So Troy…did you ever sleep with Gabriella or is that cheerleader scholastic bowl stuck up girl still the same, holding onto that "V" card and everything," Evan asked. "Man….I wish….if I could just get her away from Sharpay," he said as the other boys laughed at him for not sleeping with her. "Don't worry tomorrow will be different," Troy said getting ready to turn out the lights. Chad starred out his window hoping the girls would take his advice and stay home. He sat up most of the night hoping Gabriella would listen. He fell to sleep at three in the morning praying that the girls would take his advice.

Ok this chapter is over with. No worries guys Sharpay is fine that's all I'm telling you. This is really a crazy story but its helping me get back into my Crazy ass High School Musical stories. I don't know why but this had always been a topic in my mind. It's weird but I guess I watch lifetime too much. I might have a new chapter up tomorrow and maybe Friday but after that I need a break. The weekends are my days for homework….Hope you guys comment and enjoy.


	4. The Truth part 1

**I OWN NOTHING DEALING WITH HSM BUT THIS STORY**

**Sorry guys that I took a long time to update but I was gone. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I took the time to make it perfect….I hope I didn't over read some mistakes.**

Chapter 4: The Truth part 1

The sun made its way into the once dim lighted room. It reached every corner and exposed every hiding spot that was once in the shadows. Gabriella began to slowly blink as the sun's rays stung her eyes. She opened her eyes only to shut them quickly to the light that shone into them. Gabriella held her hands over her face until she sat up. Her room was the same as the night before, the same plain white walls and light pink bedding. She also had her blonde girlfriend laying next to her still asleep. Gabriella slowly stepped out of her bed trying not to make a sound to wake Sharpay. Her small phone lit up on the charger so Gabriella slowly walked over towards her desk and reached for the small square. She glanced down at the message that blinked on and off in different colors. "All cheerleaders must report to the gym between eight and twelve today for the new East High cheer uniforms, any members that refuse to show up will give up their place to the girl under them," the message read as Gabriella rolled her eyes. She was under strict orders to stay home, she couldn't disobey Chad, he was the only one she could talk to on the basketball team since Sharpay's incident.

Gabriella sat in her computer desk chair and glanced over at Sharpay. The blonde was curled up in the bed with one leg under the covers and the other sticking out of the sheets and off the bed. Gabriella smiled at the sight of her girlfriend and turned towards her computer screen. She had about an hour and a half before eight so she decided to text Chad and tell him of her uniform schedule. She waited for his reply but nothing came. Sharpay turned under the light pink covers as Gabriella held her breath. She wasn't doing anything wrong but it just felt weird having Sharpay so close to her everyday. Gabriella stood from her chair and made her way to her dresser, trying not to make a sound as she pulled out some clean bell bottom jeans and a white t-shirt. "I guess I'm going plain casual," Gabriella said to herself as she made her way into the bathroom. She took a twenty minute shower and pulled on her clothes. She starred at her dripping wet hair and decided it was too risky to plug up her hair dryer so she just shoved her hair into a pony tail with a few strings falling out and smiled.

Gabriella made her way back into her room and tossed her clothes into the dirty clothes hamper and kissed Sharpay's forehead. "I'll be back…" Gabriella said as she grabbed her phone and walked out of her room. Mrs. Montez was in the kitchen making a quick breakfast as Gabriella tried to tip toe past her mother. "Is Sharpay hungry?" her mother asked as Gabriella looked up the stairs and back at her mother. "Uhh no, not right now, she's still ummm, she's getting ready," Gabriella lied knowing that she'd be in trouble if she'd told her mom the plan was to skip school that day. "Well when she gets down here tell her.." Gabriella's mother began as she was cut off by her daughter's words. "Mom she doesn't eat breakfast and I have to go to school to get my new uniform so ummm, yeah," Gabriella said walking out of the house and leaving her mother confused. Gabriella began her car and drove to East High, passing students left and right from all parts of New Mexico. A small vibrating noise came from Gabriella's purse followed by a small beep and a voice after it. "Gabriella, I'll pick up your uniform just give me your code and I'll get it, Gabs listen its not safe at East High…you already know that but this day is totally different," Chad said as Gabriella parked into the lot.

She grabbed her phone from her pocket and tried to answer it but Chad had already hung up. Gabriella shut her car off and took a deep breath. She gazed at the empty school surrounding her and remembered the old day's with the decathlon team. Gabriella stepped from the car and fixed her shirt before walking up to the school. Her eyes were covered now by an expensive pair of black glasses. "Gabriella…" the brunette heard as she turned to find out who was calling her. Troy waved his hand at the girl as she rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Pst…Gabriella," the brunette heard another voice say. She turned towards the cause of the sound to see Chad hiding in a bush like area. Gabriella giggled at the sight of her crazy haired friend blending in with the trees and the small patches of green. Gabriella slowly made her way over to Chad who remained unseen by Troy and the other basketball players. "Gabriella I said don't come to school today, go home or something bad will happen," Chad said warning his friend who pulled her purse higher onto her shoulder. "Listen Chad…I'll do what you say when I get my cheer uniform," Gabriella said as Chad nodded and pushed Gabriella towards the front doors. He ran from the bush and stood on the school steps. "Uh Chad…where did you come from?" Troy asked his friend who looked around at the other team members. "I uhhh didn't you say meet up in the front?" Chad asked trying to avoid Troy's question. The brunette nodded and turned towards his team.

"I've got something I have to do….Jason get Zeke to take care of Sharpay, Chad you've got Taylor…and everyone else choose your victims." Troy said as he walked past Chad and into the building. Jason ran his fingers through his hair and did as Troy said and searched for Zeke. Chad rushed into the school building after Troy. The brunette boy was no where to be seen, but Gabriella was at the end of the hall standing at a small desk. Chad took a sigh of relief and slowly made his way towards the gym. "Now if we take these two equations and put them together, we're sure to win the decathlon," Chad heard Taylor say from a small classroom. He stopped in his tracks and stook his head into the room where the girl's voice was coming from. His curls were the first thing Taylor saw so she stopped speaking and watched as Chad's body slowly made its way into the class. "Danforth," Taylor said folding her arms and starring at the boy. He smiled at her and waved at the other three students sitting in the room. "I ummm Tay can I speak to you?" Chad asked. Taylor nodded and starred at the science members, "this shouldn't take long." Chad walked into the hall noticing Gabriella was still at the small desk talking so he focused his attention on Taylor. "Tay listen…I know that you kinda hate me but I really…." Chad began as Taylor cut him off. "Kinda?" she asked rolling her eyes.

He sighed and placed his hands in his pocket. "You know…the rapes that's been happening around the school…well I kinda….well," Chad said as Taylor hit his arm. "Spill Danforth, we need to put a stop to this….us girls don't even feel safe coming to school,"Taylor stated as Chad took a deep breath. "Well Taylor I care about you whether you believe me or not, so please Tay…just….I need you to listen to me," Chad said as Taylor leaned on the wall behind her. "Chad spill now….I don't have all day," Taylor called out as a small figure appeared next to them. "Hey Tay….Chad," Gabriella said lifting up her new uniform. "Can you believe this they took two inches off, Sharpay is going to kill me," Gabriella wined as Taylor rolled her eyes. "That's nice…." Taylor said in a faint voice. Chad placed his hand onto Gabriella's back and spoke, "Now that you're done go home," Chad demanded. "Fine…Chad, but can't you tell me why I shouldn't be here today?" Gabriella asked as a brunette boy walked up behind Gabriella and placed his hand on her butt. "Hey.." Gabriella complained hitting the boy in his arm as hard as she could. "God girl..chill," Troy said looking down at the girl then towards Chad. "I see you've got Taylor well we better hurry before school begins," Troy said grabbing onto Gabriella's arm. "Let go of me," Gabriella said kicking Troy's leg as he let go. "I said chill," Troy said angrily as Taylor walked into the decathlon room.

"Troy leave them alone," Chad said as Gabriella moved away from the boys. "I'm going home," Gabriella said as Troy grabbed her arm. "Let me talk to you," Troy asked nicely which gave Gabriella the creeps. "Chad its cool…chill man, Gabs listen," Troy said as Chad watched his friend get man handled by her ex. "I need you to come to the gym its important…I have to show you something," Troy said as Gabriella pulled her arm away once more. "Troy after what you did to Sharpay I don't want to even be in the same room with you….if I were you though I'd kill myself because the next time you put you hand on me or my girl, it'll be your death wish," Gabriella stated as Troy looked down at the brunette. "I didn't hurt her," Troy said in a baby voice which made Gabriella ball up her fist. "What are you going to do hit me?" he asked looking into Gabriella's eyes. Chad steeped up to Gabriella and whispered in her ear. "Chad can we talk….alone" Troy asked his friend who starred at Gabriella and then at Troy. The curly head boy nodded his head and stepped into the room with Taylor. "Listen I didn't hurt her," Troy said once again. "You touched her Troy…..and by talking to me you're signing your own death certificate," Gabriella said as Troy walked closer to her. "Are you listening to me? Gabs you're the only girl I want," Troy said trying to convince the girl.

" Troy move," Gabriella demanded trying to walk past the boy. "Gabriella I've never touched the girl.." Troy said making Gabriella stop in her tracks. "You're a fucking liar," Gabriella yelled as Troy opened his mouth. "Language Montez," he said giggling. "Explain to me why she had bruises on her body…I didn't put them there..I'm not that rough," Gabriella said as Troy raised his eyebrow. "Ohhh kinky…but look I didn't touch her…well….. maybe I did, but we didn't do anything, I was stopped by a fucking idiot, Haa man we were gonna have a great time," Troy said as Gabriella hit his arm and shoved him down forcefully. "You need to be in jail somewhere, especially with that type of mind set, no wonder I broke up with you," Gabriella said as Troy stood up. "Don't push me like that, damn Gabs I'm trying to be nice," Troy complained as Gabriella walked towards the front door. "If she said that I raped her she's a fucking liar…okay yeah I tried, so sew me but I didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do she was willing," Troy said grabbing Gabriella's arm. "Let go of me," Gabriella wined as Troy turned her around to face him. "Listen to me…Gabs…..Sharpay is a…" Troy began but was cut off by Gabriella's cheerleading bag hitting his head with full force, pom-poms and all.

Sharpay opened her eyes and starred at the cracked window. The breeze felt wonderful against her sweating skin from the sun's rays. "Gabs…" Sharpay called out as she turned to face where the brunette would be. Gabriella wasn't anywhere to be seen so Sharpay got out of bed and searched for her bright pink phone. She couldn't keep up with the thing worth her life. Sharpay could hear cars passing by outside so she glanced out the window to see Gabriella's car gone. "Great…" Sharpay said walking over towards the computer desk and sitting down. She felt as if someone was watching her so she placed a smile across her lips and turned around. Much to her surprise no one was near her she was sure she could feel Gabriella watching her. Sharpay stood up from the computer and began searching the room, first under the bed, and then the closet. "Gabriella this isn't funny," Sharpay said opening the room door and glancing down the hall. She still didn't find any sign of her girlfriend so she walked back to the computer and texted a message to her girlfriends phone.

**Sorry guys that I took forever to update but I was in Springfield with my best friend for the past three and a half weeks. We never get to see each other since we live three hours away but I made sure I took some time to write a few ideas down. This chapter was done a month ago but I didn't know if I wanted to use it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll be able to update this as soon as possible, Review Please even if it sucks!**


	5. The Truth Part 1 Alternate

**Ok before I begin this chapter someone told me to separate my paragraphs from the words spoken. I thought about it and decide that it would be something new so this chapter is using that method. Enjoy and thanks Shawn-n-bell! **

**PS. I'm an soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in six months…..I let you guys down but hopefully not anymore…. This might stand in for chapter four…but I haven't decided which one I wanted to use either the old one or this one…the next update will be later on tonight…then after that…Monday of next week…anyway PLEASE REVIEW**

**The Truth Part 1 (Alternate)**

Gabriella opened her eyes to find the sun directly in her face. She quickly covered her eyes with her left hand and sat up. She glanced around her room spotting Sharpay next to her still asleep. Her alarm clock was going to ring any minute so she reached over and cut it off. She could hear Sharpay's rhythmic breathing. Gabriella pulled her own hair out of her eyes with one hand and lightly kissed Sharpay's forehead. She decided to let the stress from the night before go over her head, and besides Sharpay wasn't really listening to her anyway. Gabriella walked into the bathroom and starred into her full body mirror. Her hair was all over the place and she forgot to wash the make-up from her face last night. Gabriella hoped in the shower and quickly washed up. She stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel across her body. Gabriella admired herself in the bathroom mirror for awhile and walked into her room to get a few clothes. Sharpay was sitting up on the bed starring at Gabriella as she walked into the room. Gabriella just glanced at her then strolled over to her drawer and pulled out some clothes.

"So what are we doing today?" Sharpay asked curiously as Gabriella pulled on her clothes.

" Well I need to get something from my locker at school," Gabriella said snapping her bra into place.

"But I thought you said we're staying here," Sharpay questioned Gabriella as the girl looked back at her.

"Yeah I did but…..I need to get something," Gabriella said lying.

"Well I'll go with you," Sharpay said standing up and grabbing Gabriella's clean clothes hamper.

"Yeah well…" Gabriella began as Sharpay protested.

" If you're going then I'm going and that's that," Sharpay said looking towards Gabriella.

"Fine.." the girl said rolling her eyes, "I'll meet you in the car." Sharpay grabbed a few clothes from the hamper and ran into the bathroom. Gabriella walked past her mother's room and down the stairs to the front door. She opened the door and smelled the air. The smell of smoke mixed with rain filled the air. Gabriella rubbed her burning nose and strolled over to Sharpay's car. She spotted the pink phone vibrating in the driver's seat so she opened the door and starred at the messages and numbers.

Sharpay's mother texted the girl seventy times and called her twenty times. Gabriella knew Sharpay's mother was worried about her daughter but most of the messages were talking about her anyway. Sharpay met Gabriella outside of her house in some blue jeans and a white t.

"You going for that natural look?" Gabriella asked smiling at Sharpay who just shrugged her shoulders. Gabriella tossed Sharpay her phone as they both hoped in the car with Gabriella driving.

"Okay Gabs, since we're not really going to school today I thought we could finish our conversation from last night, if that's okay with you, and if you're not going to get mad….," Sharpay said starring at Gabriella.

"Shar….listen you can't expect me not to get mad….besides I already dislike Troy and the entire kissing thing just drove me crazy," Gabriella complained. Sharpay folded her arms across her chest and starred out the window.

"Shar I want to know…its just….huh I promise not to get mad," Gabriella said as Sharpay starred a her.

"Liar…but I actually think I know everything that happened Saturday night," Sharpay said as she starred at Gabriella who stopped at a red light.

"God give me the names of those I have to kill," Gabriella stated seriously. Sharpay nudged the girl and began to speak.

"So, when I kissed Troy…..the second time," Sharpay stopped to watch Gabriella's reaction. When the girl didn't make a questionable movement Sharpay continued. "I saw you and I remembered that conversation I had with you earlier that day….Gabs why did you want to be a cheerleader anyway?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella kept quirt.

"Gabi..?" Sharpay said again as Gabriella looked over to her. "I wanted to be a cheerleader because of Troy…" Gabriella said as Sharpay's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked as Gabriella began again. " I just….I knew how close you two were getting and well I didn't want him to….well think he could take you away from me….and well that's when I found out you despised cheerleaders," Gabriella spoke as Sharpay looked confused.

"What?" Sharpay asked again as Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I became a cheerleader so Troy could leave you alone okay, but that's the same day I became cheer captain. If you would of just told me earlier that you wanted me to stop cheerleading…I would of thought about it," Gabriella said as Sharpay sighed. They both were mad at each other that Saturday because neither one of them wanted to talk to the other, each thought that the other was getting too close to Troy for comfort.

"Just continue," Gabriella said as she drove close to East High. "Huh," Sharpay began rolling her eyes and continuing her story.

"You looked highly pissed when I kissed Troy so……I decided to pull him into a back room out of your sight.. Now that I think about it, that was a totally stupid thing to do," Sharpay said starring out the window.

"Then," Gabriella asked pulling into East High's parking lot. "Lets see….and then well we were suppose to just wait until you came to the door to stop kissing but Troy kinda forced himself onto me. He was taking things way too seriously," Sharpay said stopping as Gabriella parked.

"And then?" Gabriella questioned with a hint of anger in her voice waiting for an answer. Sharpay didn't answer she just starred out the window spotting Chad and the other basketball guys walking up to the school laughing. Chad gazed into the parking lot not seeing Sharpay or Gabriella.

"So when Gabriella comes today we have to get her away from Sharpay," Troy said as Jason walked up to him.

"Yeah and I'll handle Sharpay while you're doing your thing with Gabriella," Jason said as Chad gazed over to them looking disgusted. "Yo Troy can I have my phone back man?" Chad asked looking over at his friend.

"You callin' those girls," Troy asked taking Chad's phone from his pocket.

"Nah man," Chad lied gripping his phone in his hand as Troy walked into the school. Gabriella wanted Sharpay to continue but Sharpay kept quiet.

"Fine Pay, lets just go," Gabriella said placing Sharpay's car keys into her pocket and stepping out of the car. Sharpay noticed Chad sitting on the school steps and decide to walk over to him with Gabriella following close behind.

"Hey Chad," Sharpay yelled from a distance waving towards the boy as he looked stunned. He stood up and ran to meet the girls half way.

"What are you two doing here," Chad asked looking behind himself before he lead the girls behind someone's truck.

"I have to.." Gabriella began as Chad cut her off.

"Gabi listen to me please, you have to go home right now, its not safe today," Chad said rushing the words from his mouth.

"Chad it'll only take a sec," Gabriella said walking past him as he ran up behind her.

"Gabriella if you don't want to do this for me do it for Sharpay," Chad said trying to give the girl a convincing argument.

"Do what for me?" Sharpay asked concerned. Gabriella waited for him to answer but he kept quiet. He couldn't tell them what the other guys were up to but he knew he didn't want them to get hurt.

"I have to get my other cheer outfit, so Chad, if you can go into the cheerleaders locker room and put my code into my locker and grab my outfit then go right ahead but if not, you should let me get it and leave," Gabriella said walking away from him and Sharpay and towards the main doors.

"Gabriella wait.." Chad yelled running after the girl as Sharpay rolled her eyes and walked after them. Sharpay entered the main doors and looked around the school she once ruled. Man how she hated the outsider feeling that shot through her body. People still respected her except the basketball jerks but she still felt lost. She strolled down the hall looking for Gabriella or Chad but she didn't see anyone but Jason, Taylor and Kelsi chatting near Ms. Darbus's room.

"Hey Sharpay…I have this new music piece," Kelsi said placing the paper into Sharpay's hand.

"Maybe you and Ryan could sing this as a duet in the upcoming play," her friend said as Jason walked up behind Sharpay checking her out.

"So…where's Gabriella," Jason asked looking around the hallway. Sharpay placed her hand up to Jason's face and spoke, "You're not allowed to speak to me…so step". Sharpay thanked Kelsi and walked away carrying the music in her hands. Jason followed Sharpay watching her every move as she turned the corners.

Chad ran after Gabriella trying to keep up with the girl as she entered the girl's locker room. He waited by the door listening to the sounds that came from the room. Gabriella opened her locker and pulled her newly pressed cheer uniform from its plastic paper. Gabriella inspected it and shrugged her shoulders at the one crease in the back of the skirt. She carried it out of the room and met Chad's evil eyes.

"I'm leaving Chad chill," Gabriella said walking past her friend as he followed. Just as Gabriella turned the corner she met the gaze of Troy and seven other basketball players.

"Gabriella," Troy shouted in a cheery voice walking towards the girl.

"Troy… I have nothing to say to you," Gabriella said brushing the boy off as he grabbed her arm. "Let go of me," she said yanking her arm back without dropping her uniform.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Troy said as his buddies gathered around in a circle. Chad was pushed from the circle looking over his friends shoulders gazing at Gabriella who placed her hand on her hip. "Listen Gabriella, I like you,…you love me, so lets take this in another room," Troy said gripping the girl's arm.

"Get you filthy hands off of me," Gabriella said kicking Troy's leg and trying to push her way past his friends.

"Gabi," a voice said creeping through the halls.

"What's going on here," Mr. Bolton said peering down from behind Chad.

The guys broke up the circle as Mr. Bolton gazed over the boys and Gabriella. "Troy its no time to be playing with your little girlfriend, guys in the gym now," Mr. Bolton hollered as the boy's obeyed. Sharpay met Gabriella's gaze as Chad starred at Troy as he walked past him.

"Chad what the hell is going on…and I want the truth," Gabriella asked her friend as the boy looked up at the coach.

"A minute," Chad asked Mr. Bolton as the man nodded and walked away. "Gabi listen… Troy wants to harm you and Sharpay, I want to stop him but he has the support of the entire East High basketball team on his side, I just have you and Sharpay," Chad said looking towards the gym.

" Harm, Chad how much more harm can he do if he already raped my girlfriend," Gabriella screamed as Sharpay stood up to her own defense.

"Gabriella he didn't rape me….stop saying that," Sharpay yelled starring at Gabriella and then Chad. " Chad pulled Troy off of me when he forced me on the bed at that party….Gabs Troy didn't……he …he didn't do anything to me…but he tried," Sharpay said holding her tears down. Chad rubbed Sharpay's back as Gabriella looked towards him.

"You knew and you didn't tell me," Gabriella asked waiting for him to answer.

"Gabs…Sharpay didn't remember and I didn't want to bring the memory of Troy doing that to her back into her head," Chad said as he heard a voice down the hall call to him.

"Danforth gym now," coach Bolton yelled from the open gym door.

Gabriella starred at Chad as he walked down the hall.

"We'll talk later," Chad yelled closing the door behind him. Gabriella gazed towards Sharpay.

"Lets just go," Sharpay said walking away from Gabriella.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay ignored her. "SHARPAY MICHELLE EVANS GET BACK HERE NOW," Gabriella yelled as Sharpay turned around. Gabriella was tapping her foot as Sharpay just glared at her and walked from the building.

**So this chapter is six months old but I never posted it….I'm going to post a very long chapter later on today since once again I'm going out of town but on Monday next week someone should message me t continue if I don't remember. I'm soooo sorry that I haven't made an effort to give you guys a new chapter in six months…its sad really. But since I'm out of school I'm going to update everything before Christmas. Now I still don't know if I'm going to use this chapter or the last one in order t finish the story but by the time I post the new chapter you will know because I will delete one of these…anyway PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. The Truth Part2

**Okay guys like I promised here is the next chapter….Okay so I didn't really know where I wanted the story to go anymore but I just had to press something out of my brain…and the first few paragraphs or however you read them is kinda boring but it gets sooo much more interesting…I PROMISE….Next update on : **

**12/ 25-27 any mistake will be fixed A.S.A.P**

**The Truth Part 2**

Gabriella couldn't believe that Sharpay walked out on her. The halls buzzed of slamming classroom doors and squeaking shoes. The brunette gripped her cheer bag tightly in between her fingers and walked towards the main double doors.

"Uh Miss Montez your class is this way," a man said stepping out into the hall with his hand pointing towards the class. Gabriella never ditched a class and since she was at school already and had been seen by a teacher she couldn't lie and say she was sick.

"Hey Mr. Brown I ummm, I really don't feel too well," Gabriella said trying to create a convincing cough but all she could come up with was a sneeze.

"Well you should take that up with the nurse down the hall," Mr. Brown said as he watched Gabriella's every move. She couldn't stay in school or at least that's what Chad said and who in the hell knew what Troy and the basketball idiots were up to. The brunette nodded at the teacher and walked towards her locker as Mr. Brown disappeared into the classroom. She tried to wait it out until she felt the coast was clear to turn and dart for the door but as she turned she spotted Troy in his basketball outfit.

"Look I have to get back to practice in like five but I just want you to get one thing clear," he said as Gabriella looked confused.

"How in the hell do you continue to find me, or pop up when I'm in the hall alone?" Gabriella asked the boy as he gave her a half mischievous grin.

"You tell me," Troy said as Gabriella walked away towards the double doors. This was the last thing she wanted to do, once again Troy tired to speak to her and yet no matter what Sharpay said she wasn't going to let Troy get off that easy. Her hands met the steel bar that attached itself to the wooden frame of the door. She peered out the door not knowing Troy was still behind her watching as she made it into the parking lot.

"Sharpay," Gabriella called out noticing that the pink convertible was still outside parked in the same area it sat just a half an hour before. The blonde didn't speak and Gabriella didn't see her anywhere. Her cell phone sat in her purse tucked under a small piece of paper that she didn't notice before. Her hand rubbed past the note as she lifted the phone to her ear after pressing two on her speed dial.

"Gabriella now that we're alone I think we should talk," Troy spoke up making Gabriella jump when his voice reached her ears. She faced him and studied his distance from her. He stood just a few feet away with his hands in his pockets.

"Sharpay pick up the phone, I know you can hear me pick up the phone or I'll leave you here…..Sharpay I'm not kidding," Gabriella spoke into the small mouth piece as Troy walked up to her and lifted something out of his back pocket.

"Gabriella look," Troy began as the girl ignored him, he was lucky she still didn't hit him although there were so many times she thought about it. Her eyes shifted across the parking lot back and forth trying to search for any sign of her girlfriend but no such luck came. The last time she gazed towards Troy the boy rushed towards her and placed something over her nose and mouth pressing it down tightly as she wiggled trying to get free. She could feel her hands tingle as they pressed against Troy's face. Her nails ran across his face sounding loud in her own ears when none came to his. A few seconds later her arms dropped to her sides as her eyes stayed open, she could barley blink. The last thing she heard was a loud pounding yet crackling noise before her eyes shut close.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Sharpay's fingers shook as she raised them in the air towards a warm towel. Her eyes stayed locked on the brunette next to her who still was barley breathing on her own. She placed the towel above the girl's head wiping it slowly across her eyebrows and forehead. The blonde lowered her face close to Gabriella's and starred closely at the girl's face. She could see her eyelids switch back and forth, knowing that soon they would open to see her.

"Gabi," Sharpay whispered in the girl's ear before going back a few inches to stare at her sleeping girlfriend.

"Sharpay….are you here," she heard her brother call up the stairs. She lifted a few sheets up onto Gabriella past her legs and up to her stomach before walking out into the hall to see the blonde boy getting ready to knock on her door. "Wow Shar..where were you last night? Mom called you so many times…I just…."

"Ry," Sharpay cut her brother off pulling him into her room and locking the door. She ran over towards her bed and pulled back her sheet revealing Gabriella unconscious.

"What the hell did you do?" Ryan asked as Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"I didn't do this….Ry I was scared that…..huh I don't know what Troy did but she's….she's been like this since nine." Sharpay let tears form in her eyes as Ryan sat next to Gabriella. He placed her hand in his and ran his fingers up her palm and pressed on it. He knew that she was breathing but she didn't twitch from his touch and his hands were freezing. "Ry is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah…I think she's just dazed….to me it looks like chloroform," Ryan said standing up.

"What's that?" Sharpay asked as Ryan pulled her towards the bathroom. He filled a glass with cold water and drunk it as his sister scrunched up her face.

"Its…well it stuns the body, whatever he planned on doing to her…well lets just say he would of been able to do it. She's been knocked out for several hours now, that stuff only lasts anywhere from two to three," the blonde boy said as his sister's eyes grew wider.

"S-Should I be worried?" she asked as Ryan shook his head no. "This is getting way out of hand, troy and those basketball idiots need to be stopped," Sharpay said as Ryan looked up at her.

"What did he do?" her brother asked not knowing anything about the party and everything else that was going on with his sister and Gabriella.

"…Ry I know that the entire East High Basketball team…well excluding Chad has something to do with all those rapes going on in the school…Ry I'm scared," Sharpay stopped speaking, her brother never seen his sister so shaken up and broken. He peered into his sister's room but Gabriella's state didn't change.

"Look me and Taylor have been working on this for the past few days, I don't think it's the basketball team, yeah there jerks and they talk a lot of crap but…." Sharpay hit Ryan in the back of his head before he could finish.

"DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT HE HAS DONE TO GABRIELLA??" she screamed as Ryan rubbed the tender spot that was now stinging. His eyes gazed back over towards the brunette who's arm was up on her forehead. He saw her hand rotating back and forth across her head.

"Shar," Ryan said pointing towards the girl. When Sharpay saw her move she rushed over and bent down to see the girl's eyes. Gabriella didn't remember anything except that the last person she saw was troy with his hands around her face cutting off her oxygen.

"Gabriella are you okay?" Sharpay asked waiting for the girl to answer. Although the brunette felt the room spinning she starred up at her girlfriend and made a snappy remark.

"Do I look okay to you? And where were you…how did I get here? This is your fault," Gabriella complained as Sharpay stood up.

"My fault how is this my fault?" Sharpay couldn't figure out how a calm and peaceful moment could turn so loud so fast.

"Gabriella I don't think its best for you to be yelling right now," Ryan told the girl who struggled to lift her body up from its position.

"How is this your fault? Well lets see if you wouldn't of stormed off earlier and actually talk to me then.." Gabriella could fell her head pounding so she just laid back and kept quiet. Sharpay couldn't handle anything right now, she use to be so strong but with Gabriella in a weak position and her brain running a million miles a second she just couldn't handle the arguing going on between the two of them.

"Ry…I'll be back later," Sharpay said before grabbing her purse and storming out of her bedroom.

"What am I suppose to do about her? What about mom?" Ryan asked as the front door slammed shut and the house grew quiet. Gabriella could barley keep her eyes open, the light was way too bright for her.

"Ryan can you…" Gabriella was cut off by a quick flick from the light and a faint sound of a closing door. She forced her eyes open and noticed the room was dark and no one stood in there with her. She turned to face the window that let a street lamp light into the room. Gabriella's eyes grew heavy so she closed them and didn't think of anything, _especially Sharpay…..especially Sharpay…….especially Sharpay_…those words played over and over until Gabriella dozed off.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Chad sat on the school bench waiting to be called into the big game but Troy told his father or coach for the day that he didn't need Chad t play. Troy knew that the boy was helping Gabriella and Sharpay and that was the last straw. He didn't have time for any more screw ups in his plans, Chad would have to be dealt with and fast.

………………………………………………………………………….

"Ryan, Sharpay….I'm home," Mrs. Evans screeched up the stairs as Ryan darted from his room and showed his face. His skin was pale and his eyes a bit dead as he looked down at his mother. "Duckie you look of freight," his mother said as she slowly made her way up the stairs. She checked her son's forehead before helping him to bed. Ryan wasn't sick but he felt like it knowing that his sister was still gone and in her place laid Gabriella half conscious. The girl came in and out all day and considering that it was almost midnight he figured Sharpay would be back by now but no such luck. "You just lay here, I'll check on Sharpay," his mother said before leaving him in a shocked state of mind.

Gabriella could hear a loud clicking noise coming closer towards the door. She knew whoever it was would more than likely turn on those bright lights blinding her and sending a tremendous headache across her head. She lifted a few thick blankets above her face and covered her entire head as someone opened the door.

"Darling…how are you," a sweet voice filled the room. Mrs. Evans never spoke to Sharpay like that or for all Gabriella knew. The brunette didn't move as a sure sound of a light clicked on and the woman sat next to her on the bed. "Sharpay I know at times I could be difficult to live with and that you miss your father but…but leaving to go with that Gabriella girl is bad news, I love you honey…and like I said before she's just using you….Sharpay you're better than that," Mrs. Evans finished as Gabriella's cheeks grew hot. She couldn't believe that Mrs. Evans thought of her as a bad influence to Sharpay. Gabriella pulled the covers closer towards her body and mumbled something so Mrs. Evans could only hear the scowling part.

"I know that you don't believe me honey but in time you'll see,…and that boy, she has something to do with it honey because if she didn't she would have been there for you, but she wasn't….she let it happen," Mrs. Evans spoke as Gabriella felt her heart sink. She knew she was speaking about the party and nothing could make Gabriella not think about Sharpay and how scared she felt. "Well I need to tell the cook what to make for tomorrow night, and honey if you like….then I guess you can invite that Montez girl…but remember Sharpay she's bad news," Mrs. Evans walked out of the room leaving the lights on and the door open. Gabriella pealed the covers back for air and starred into the light above her head. It was making a major headache approach but Gabriella couldn't move her eyes away from the light. It hurt too much to think, did Sharpay's mother really believe that she had something to do with that….well with whatever happened that night. A small click came from by the door and it closed silently as a bubbly blonde plopped down on the bed next to Gabriella.

"Hey youuuuu," Sharpay spoke slurring her words a bit as she leaned down to kiss Gabriella's lips. The blonde pushed her face so close that the brunette could barley breath and her lips were getting a bit bruised from the impact. She could smell something coming from Sharpay's breath but she wasn't to clear on what it was.

"Have you been drinking?" Gabriella asked the blonde who laid on her lap.

"Shush shush hush you….I didn't….no….baby….I shush you hear that," Sharpay barley spoke in sentences. Gabriella had never see her girlfriend so dazed and out of place. Sharpay's eyes were focusing on everything and never stayed on one object for too long.

"Sharpay drinking is so stupid…but with this killer headache I guess I'll still have to take care of you," Gabriella said before laying the blonde back softly on the bed. She pushed her shoulders back with her hands until Sharpay laid her head on her pillow. "Please just go to sleep," Gabriella pleaded before gripping the headboard of Sharpay's bed. She let her hand guide her through the dark towards the bedroom door and twisted the lock. She then slowly made her way back to the bed to find Sharpay sleep and spread out in a "X" shape. Gabriella rubbed her fingers along Sharpay's side and the blonde opened her eyes and smiled before making room for Gabriella to lay down. "Huh…goodnight Sharpay," the brunette said before closing her eyes….nothing in the world would change their relationship……NOTHING…..

**Okay at first I was like…man this is soo boring but after I began writing I got so into this piece…I hope you guys really enjoyed it and I'm going with the chapter five post and I decided not to delete the chapter 4…anyway…I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW. Also since I'm not going on vacation until Sunday I'll post a new chapter tomorrow or Saturday..**


	7. Into the Dark Part 1

Okay guys so like I said heer is a new update...this story is getting wild LOL....there will be at least two more chapters before everything finally comes to an end. I hope you guys like this chapter because I loved writing it.

**Into the Dark Part 1**

"Sharpay mom's coming," Ryan whispered through his sister's door. The blonde could hear him clearly and although he whispered his voice was loud and scratchy according to her.

"Ryan keep it down," Sharpay said lifting her body up slowly. Her head was pounding from the night before and she could barley remember what happened after her last glass of her mother's special tonic. Sharpay opened her eyes trying to get a good look at everything around her. She noticed a brunette sleeping next to her, that's when her mother knocked on her door. Sharpay lifted the covers above Gabriella hiding her from the woman who would soon be standing in front of her. Her lock turned and soon her door opened.

"Sharpay have you been in my cabinet?" Her mother asked walking around her daughter's bed looking for any evidence of liquor.

"Does it look like I was in your stupid office?" Sharpay snapped hearing her words echo in her head.

"Well….listen I'll be gone for most of the day today, I'm locking that door and since today is Saturday I suggest you stay home, I'm not too thrilled about you disobeying me and spending an entire night over that….huh over her house," Mrs. Evans said walking towards the door.

" Well that her girl…has a name its Gabriella," Sharpay said as her mother snorted and walked out of the room slamming the door. Gabriella stretched her body and found herself rolling in the direction of the floor. A loud thud soon followed as Sharpay leaned over the bed to stare at her girlfriend on the floor. Gabriella's eyes were wide open as the girl took in her surroundings. Her head wasn't buzzing this morning but she still felt a little dizzy. "Had a nice fall?" Sharpay giggled as Gabriella looked up at her. The brunette stood up and found her shoes sitting in a corner. She slid her feet in them and looked around for her purse.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay said as the brunette ignored her. "Oh come on Gabi…what are you mad about now?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella starred at her.

"You tell me," she stated. Sharpay didn't have time for Gabriella's little mind games especially since her own head was pounding violently.

"Can you just tell me I don't have time for this," Sharpay said as Gabriella spotted her purse stuffed under the blonde's bed.

"I'm confused right now okay, I woke up last night here in your room after….whatever Troy did to me I'm still feeling the effects as of today and last night you came in here all drunk and I had to take care of you….I don't mind taking care of you Sharpay but you seem to make a habit of it, you're never there when I need you," Gabriella said as Sharpay sat up on her knees.

"How can you say that, I had to attack Troy just to save you yesterday and I'm telling you more bruises isn't something I need more of right now," Sharpay said as Gabriella snatched up her purse from the floor.

"Sharpay you seen how bad I looked last night and you still went out and got drunk, and when in the hell did you start drinking?.....you never take care of me when I need you the most, EVER," Gabriella walked towards the door stumbling over objects here and there.

"Oh come on Gabriella, it seems like we fight everyday now and I'm tired of it," Sharpay stopped speaking waiting for Gabriella to answer.

"I am too," the brunette said before walking out of the room leaving the girl there by herself. Sharpay laid back o her sheets and turned towards her window. Small tears trickled down her cheeks onto the blankets below. Her headache, those tears and all the loud noises that were once quiet filled her room.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gabriella walked into her house and looked around. Her mother was no where in site so she took that as a good sign to sneak into her room and act as if she was there all night. She wobbled up the stairs and made it into her bed and just as she fell on the soft sheet a voice cleared near the doorway.

"Mom," the brunette spoke watching her mother eyes study her.

"You didn't call I was worried….when will you think of someone besides yourself," Mrs. Montez spoke up as Gabriella listened. She found it funny that her mother would say such a thing when she herself thought she took care of everyone before herself especially Sharpay.

"I'm sorry, but I'm tired," Gabriella said closing her eyes, ignoring her mother completely. Mrs. Montez lingered in the doorway for a while and decided it was a lost cause to speak to her daughter at that moment.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryan ran over to Sharpay's room finding the girl turned over on her side. He figured she was sleeping so he'd come back later but before he walked away a small whimper was hear. Boi laid next to Sharpay wagging his tail as Ryan walked around to look into his sister's eyes.

"Shar what's up?" Ryan asked as Sharpay took in a deep breath. Her eyes locked with Ryan's but no words escaped between her lips. "If this is about Gabriella I told you she'll be fine….wait where is she?" Ryan asked trying to spot the brunette.

"I don't know, maybe she went home, I don't care too much right now," Sharpay sat up so her and Ryan could looked directly in each others eyes. Ryan sat on the bed waiting for something else to escape Sharpay's lips but nothing did. She just starred at her brother letting tears rub against her cheeks and fall onto the covers.

"Well lets hope she went home, I'm not too sure she should be alone though," Ryan said pressing his hand on his sister's. "I mean…..after what Troy did," Ryan stopped but Sharpay didn't give him any reaction. "What he did is some scary stuff, maybe we should call the police," Ryan said as Sharpay pulled her hand away from his.

"And tell them what? They all like the basketball robots and….well Gabriella doesn't want to be reasonable with me so I really don't care what happens to her right now," Sharpay said regretting what she spoke deep down.

"Seriously Shar?? Don't be pissed at her, you did just walk away yesterday at school and after that you left her hear….," Ryan saw more tears fall from his sister's eyes and he stopped speaking. The room was quiet for a while until Mrs. Evans walked back into the room.

"God woman you aren't gone yet?" Sharpay asked starring at her mother's face.

"Well if you must know I am leaving soon but someone is here to see you," her mother said walking out of the room once more. Ryan looked confused who would be here to see his sister at ten in the morning. To his surprise Sharpay was curious unless Gabriella came back. The blonde pried herself out of bed as the clothes from the night before stuck onto her skin tightly from her tears. She made her way towards the balcony steps with Ryan close behind. They peered down to see the top of a brunette boy's head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sharpay said angrily as the boy looked up and smiled. Troy lifted something up to show Sharpay but she could barley see it. "Leave," she said as Ryan walked towards the step. If Troy tried to make his way up he would have to knock him back down a few flights.

"I just wanted to give something back to Gabriella, besides you should be lucky I didn't call the police after what you did to me yesterday," Troy said twirling the object between his fingers.

"You should go to jail after what you did, you're nothing but a piece of shit," Sharpay spoke as her mother strolled from the kitchen.

"Language kitten I'll be back by seven, bye Duckie," Mrs. Evans said walking into the streets.

"Listen just let me speak with Gabriella and all will be fine, I won't press charges," Troy said sitting down on the leather sofa.

"Look man you have to leave," Ryan spoke up before Sharpay as Troy starred over at him,

"Where's Gabriella? Troy said raising his voice as he gazed around the house. "Let me speak to her now."

"Like I'll let that happen," Sharpay said walking closer towards Ryan as the boy kept his eyes focused on Troy.

"GABRIELLA," Troy yelled trying to see if that could get the girl's attention but not even a rustling noise was heard.

"Oh I see, she's not here?" Troy said smiling as he made his way over toward the large glass framed doors. "Well nice talking with you two, oh and you can have this back, Gabriella won't be needing it," Troy said before rushing out the door. Ryan darted down the stairs to pull the doors together as Sharpay searched for the item that was tossed. She noticed a sparkling item in the corner so she bent down and picked it up. A small gold chain was barley noticeable between her fingers as the words "Sharpay," sparkled. The necklace she gave Gabriella not too long ago sat back in her hands practically crumbling. She cold feel her body temperature rising as the realization of Troy looking for Gabriella sunk into her head.

"Ryan I'll call Gabriella you go and try to find Troy…call me when you find him," Sharpay rushed up the stairs and disappeared into her room as Ryan opened the front doors. Something came flying at his face full speed…everything went black.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Gabriella opened her eyes around ten thirty to notice the house completely quiet.

"Mom," she called out but no answer came. She searched every room but her mother must have stepped out for the day. She was still fully clothes, shoes and all as she hopped on the sofa and flicked through the television stations. She could hear her phone ringing from in her room but she knew it was only Sharpay, Gabriella was always the one crawling back. Pleading and apologizing but not today, Sharpay would have to work for her forgiveness. Gabriella lifted her fingers up towards her neck and felt something was missing. She ran towards the bathroom and confirmed her fears, he necklace was gone. She didn't really take a good look at herself this morning but she looked horrible. Her hair was flying in different directions and her make-up was smeared. But the worst park was a dark red spot around her neck from where her necklace sat. It looked like someone forced it off of her. She took in a deep breath and walked back over to her couch and sat down playing with her hair. Soon her house phone rang next to her and she glared down at the caller ID to spot Sharpay's number flashing. She ignored it and muted the voice message that would soon follow. Both phones rung over and over until she finally decided to answer it but the last call came and another didn't follow.

She sat by the phone waiting for Sharpay to call but she didn't have no such luck, the girl didn't even try to call back, or at least that's what Gabriella thought. She turned off the television set and walked into her bathroom. She had to clean herself up and besides it was Saturday.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Sharpay searched her room for her cell phone but the pink item wasn't anywhere in sight. She soon spotted her old jeans laying on the floor. She picked it up and her phone sat in its pocket. She quickly dialed Gabriella and prayed that the girl would answer but it just kept ringing. She dialed the house number but that phone rung too. Sharpay began to panic as she dialed each number back to back over and over hoping Gabriella wasn't so mad that her phone would just be on mute all day. A loud thud sound echoed from down the stairs so Sharpay rushed to find out what the sound was but all she could see was Ryan rolling on the floor holding his face and barley making a sound.

"RYANNNN," Sharpay screamed before she turned towards the stairs. Someone came up form behind her and wrapped their hands around her face pressing her eyes shut. She was soon forced to the floor. Her hands went up in the air and found a face, she shoved her fist hard into the person but found her hands hitting a shoulder. The person let go of her face and she saw Jason trying to sit on top of her. Her fists swung violently into the air connecting with Jason's face a few times but none of her hits seemed to make him loosen his grip on her.

………………………………………………………………………….

Gabriella starred at herself in the mirror taking in her fresh look of the day. Her hair laid across her shoulders curing so perfectly at the ends. Her dark blue summer dress hugged her body in all the right places and her thong sandals hugged her feet sweetly. She walked into her room and reached her phone noticing twenty messages had been left as well as sixteen missed calls. She dialed her voicemail and waited for the thing to answer but it said her phone was out of service. She didn't understand how that could be when she paid her bill the week before Thursday. She tossed the phone into her purse and walked towards her sliding doors. She peered outside only to notice that everything looked the same as before. Gabriella knew that Sharpay wouldn't be the one to call and apologize and although she told herself that she wouldn't go back, she had to, it was what she did whenever her and Sharpay fought. Around Gabriella, Sharpay was the tender one, she wasn't as strong as everyone thought she was.

Gabriella walked out onto her balcony and climbed down her tree. She thought it would be funny if the wind blew and her dress raised in the air but it didn't happen and she was relieved. When her feet touched the ground she saw something move in her house. A figure ducked behind her couch and then shifted its body and stood up gazing up the stairs every few seconds or so. Gabriella's heart began to pound as she slowly backed away from the back doors. Soon the figure stood up and dusted himself off. She saw him,….it was Troy waiting for her behind her couch in her own house. Her eyes grew big as she turned to run towards the gate but a loud voice made her skin crawl.

"HEY…..GABRIELLA WAIT…."

**Hey Guys PLEASE REVIEw...all are accepted anyonmus or however you spell it or not....anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this and the next will be up soon and once again PLEASE REVIEw....it was good would be all I ask for LOL**


	8. Into the Dark Part 2

**Okay guys only one more chapter to go before this story is finally over….I've tried to work on the others but I kinda waste time doing nothing else (If that makes sense) anyway I hope you guys enjoy and REVIEW this chapter….**

**Into The Dark Part Two**

Gabriella could feel her heart speed up as she darted towards her white gate and almost swung the door off its hinges. Her flip flops rubbed up against her skin making it tender in the places it touched.

"Gabriella…we're not gonna' do this right now" She heard Troy blurt out from behind her. She didn't know how close he was behind her but she knew that if she didn't turn soon and run into another direction he would definitely catch her running straight ahead. Her eyes shifted from place to place searching for any place to turn towards but before she could turn to look back in front of her she felt someone shove her back down. Troy flipped over her head after pushing the brunette down into the grass. His running skills in basketball made it pretty easy to chase the girl and since he wasn't really good on swerving he was glad she didn't dart in another direction.

Gabriella could feel her back warm up from the impact of Troy's fist. She placed her hands to her sides and lifted her head to see the boy getting up faster than she was. She waited for him to walk a little closer with that stupid smirk he was giving her before she smashed her purse up into his crotch. Troy gripped himself and fell to the ground in the fetal position as Gabriella stood up to run away, but that's when she stopped and turned back around to face him.

"Enough is enough Bolton," she said before walking around the boy once before her fist met his face. She pulled her arm back a few times just to slam it back into Troy's awaiting skin. He placed his left hand over his face the last time while reaching for Gabriella's arm with his right one. He didn't know if he was reaching for the girl or the air but he forced his hand straight up as it connected with Gabriella's fist slamming down on it.

"Ahhhhhh FUCK," Troy screamed rolling a few inches away from the girl. Gabriella couldn't think anymore, it was the anger that built up inside of her that Sharpay always stopped that drove her now. She was about to go back up to the boy when the realization of her hand bleeding and the pain in her hand throbbing that made the girl turn and run though someone's yard. Troy could feel the warm yet cooling liquid gushing out of his face as he struggled to stand. When he pulled his hand away all he could see was blood and a lot of it. It oozed onto his shirt as he tried to stop the flowing liquid. He wobbled one foot after the other in the direction he believed Gabriella trailed to.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Ryan could barley see out of his eyes. His vision was blurred from the blow he took to the face not too long ago. He could hear Sharpay breathing hard next to him but he couldn't make out her condition. Someone towered over the girl laughing and twisting their fingers through her hair. He could make out Sharpay's hand swatting it away and a muffled voice but that's it. Sharpay would usually cuss someone out right about now, or at least the old Sharpay would. Ryan closed his eyes and tried to devise a plan of escape in his head….Jason was in the house this he knew for sure but who else?? Ryan opened his eyes but still couldn't make out anything so he decided to squint. He finally could make out the objects in the house from his mother's table and father's television to Sharpay's taped mouth and loose arms. "_Wait, Sharpay's gagged?"_

…………………………………………………………………………..

Gabriella ran as far as she could not knowing how far she actually did run. She was almost in the center to downtown where the streets were barley busy at this time of day. Gabriella could see the blood on her hands but it didn't feel like it was coming from her. She dug in her purse and found a small white napkin and rubbed it across her stinging hand. She was right the blood wasn't hers. She let a smile play across her face knowing that it belonged to the boy she left on the ground not too long ago. Gabriella took in the sight's around her and found a all too familiar couple strolling down the sidewalk. Taylor and Chad were passing out flyers across the street and Gabriella just watched them as they came closer and closer towards her. Neither had seen her until Taylor lifted a flyer up and spoke.

"Hello I'm Taylor Mckessie and I would like to see that….." Taylor looked at Gabriella and was confused by the sight of the girl.

"Wait Troy didn't?" Chad began as Gabriella shook her head no. She didn't know how bad she looked but she must look horrible if Chad noticed her appearance. Her hair was now ruffled up in some spots with dirt and leaves wrapped up in knots. Her dress had grass stains streaking its middle with a small tear near the bottom and her purse's strap looked almost worn away. Gabriella studied her friends expressions as they studied her in general. Taylor slid her remaining flyers into Chad's arm and pulled Gabriella by the arm towards a bench near some bushes.

"Spill girl and I mean now, because if Chad knows something that I don't then there's a problem" Taylor said as Gabriella starred at the girl. Her left hand went num when she squeezed it but Gabriella decided to ignore it as Taylor leaned in closer towards her. "Gabriella I'm your best friend and I care for you girl, you have to tell me if something's wrong," Taylor said as Gabriella pulled her hand away and looked over at Chad who was still at least seven feet away on the sidewalk. Gabriella didn't speak as Taylor tried to get anything out of the girl as Chad turned to finally lock eyes with Gabriella. The girl looked strong enough to take care of herself but then again…..Chad snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Gabriella pull away from Taylor.

"Sharpay," Chad whispered as the girl came closer towards him but Gabriella didn't hear it. The next thing Gabriella saw was Chad letting his fist fly into the street lamp pole. He could feel his knuckles cave in slightly as he pulled back ignoring the pain that shot through his entire body.

"Damn it Chad, what the fuck is your problem," Taylor asked her boyfriend as she walked passed Gabriella who was still looking back between Chad and the light pole. He cracked every finger individually before he looked back at Gabriella who locked eyes with him again. She didn't look confident anymore but vulnerable. Her eyes looked as if they were becoming lighter, less stronger for some reason. Chad knew that Gabriella was confused and who knows what she just went through. Chad couldn't hold anything in any longer as Gabriella's eyes looked down at her hands.

"Sharpay….we need to go to Sharpay's" Chad said as Gabriella's eyes slowly rose up to meet the boy's. She didn't know why they had to go there, her brain was racing as she realized that Troy might go over there.

"Lets go," Gabriella said running in a direction that she herself didn't even know. Chad raced after her and grabbed her arm and pointed towards his car as she looked over at him. It would be much faster than on foot and she knew that so she crossed the street without watching out for the traffic. When Chad reached the car he noticed Taylor still on the other end of the road. He knew the girl despised Sharpay but now was no time to be a bitch about it. Gabriella hopped into the passenger seat as Chad pulled around to get Taylor.

"I want to know what's going on or I'm not getting in that car," Taylor spoke as Chad turned to Gabriella. The brunette snarled at the brown girl who decided that getting in the car was better than having her friend attack her. Taylor barley had time to snap her seat buckle together before Gabriella reached over Chad's seat with her foot and slammed her own onto his. Her screamed in pain as the car sped off into the direction of the Evan's home.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Sharpay pressed her tongue as much as she could towards her lips and tried licking the tape that sat across her face. It wasn't' something that tasted any good but she wanted to get out. Yeah her arms were free but almost the entire basketball team stood throughout her house waiting for someone who Sharpay knew o' so well. The tape slowly lifted from around the edges of her lips and pretty soon air seeped in from the opening. Sharpay looked over at Ryan who's hazel blue eyes were a bit foggier than usual. The bottom fold of the flap lifted and Sharpay leaned over onto Ryan's shoulder.

"Hey Ry its Sharpay," the blonde said as her brother turned towards her and whispered back.

"No way I thought it was Reese Witherspoon," Ryan said as his sister nudged him. She gazed around the room to spot all the Basketball bitches near the front windows.

"Who's that?" Jason asked as another boy punched him in the arm. Sharpay lifted Ryan from the couch and helped him past a few objects that the boy could barley see in his state. No one was paying attention to them as Sharpay unlatched the backdoor leading to the pool, tennis and gold course. She plucked the scotch tape form her mouth as the noise in the house grew.

"Run," she said quietly but loud enough to reach Ryan's ears. The boy ran in one direction since the sun bounced off of the pool while Sharpay ran in the other. She didn't notice Ryan wasn't following her until a loud splash and a scream bounced off the walls of the mansion. Sharpay swiftly turned around to see a few boy's running over to laugh at the boy while other's panicked from inside the house.

"Dude where's Sharpay?" a boy said from inside the house shakily.

"I don't know man she was here before you showed up," Jason spoke up as a scream of pain echoed thought the building.

"Get him out of the pool, we got bitch huntin' to do," Sharpay heard a voice say as she made it out to be Troy's. That boy was crafty in so many ways then one. She darted behind her mother's thorn bush that was thankfully trimmed just that morning. The brunette boy stepped out onto the patio as other team members gasped at his appearance. The boy's shirt was stained with blood and his face looked like it was just beat in by a group of people. Sharpay only took notice to the boy's shirt and began to panic. Her phone was left in the house on the second flight of stairs due to Jason tackling her to the ground. Thoughts raced through her head about Gabriella until she saw boys running in different directions. Ryan stumbled over his feet and back into the pool as Troy gazed around parts of the yard that he could see. A banging noise reached Sharpay's ears before a familiar ring tone, "I kissed a girl." Her eyes widened as she heard Gabriella's ring tone. Troy snatched the phone from one of the other team members who rushed it to him.

Troy pressed the talk button without knowing the phone was on speaker.

"Sharpay leave the house now, I'm coming over there to get you just…leave out, its Troy, he's finally lost it……." A whimpering Gabriella was heard throughout the yard except by the golf course.

"Shar…..I'm scared," a whimpering Gabriella basically broke down in tears over the phone and that itself broke Sharpay's heart. "Hello?.....Sharpay," Gabriella spoke but no answer came from her. Troy laid his hand over the end button and spoke.

"Not anymore," Troy said before pressing end. Sharpay slowly sat down in her mother's bushes as tears trickled down her cheeks. Sharpay wasn't scared before just annoyed that she couldn't escape and now that Gabriella…the rock of the relationship broke down, she felt more vulnerable and more afraid. Her tears rubbed against her shirt as she watched from the safety of the bushes of the boys searching for her. She had to find a way to warn Gabriella, but how? She was locked in her own backyard with a boy who's over the edge.

**Yeah I know Short chapter its just I wanted to make enough room for one more chapter that will be up tomorrow or Tuesday but no later than that, Please Review…..Don't ask why some of my future stories are all almost darn in a way because that's what lifetime will do to you as well as late night movies. Anyway I don't have school until the 26****th**** so hopefully other stories will be posted as well….C-YA….PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. The Last Laugh

**Please REVIEW even if you hated it because well I like to read them, anyway tell me what you think and this is the last chapter, BYE.**

**The Last Laugh**

Gabriella couldn't believe the voice that echoed from the other end of the phone and into the car. Chad began to panic more than she did as he tightly gripped the steering wheel and starred deep into the traffic ahead.

"Chad I swear if you don't drive this thing any faster," Gabriella yelled at the curly haired boy next to her. Taylor sat in the back seat with her arms folded and legs crossed as Chad swerved in and out of traffic. She still didn't understand why she was in a car going to get a blonde that she hated.

"Taylor can you like not breath so loud," Gabriella turned back to the girl who rolled her eyes.

"And how would you like me to breath?" Taylor asked the brunette who was starring back at her.

"Not like that," Gabriella said as Chad slowed down the car as he approached a red light.

"Why are we stopping?" Gabriella asked ignoring the fact that they were still in the real world and not in some type of movie where she had to rescue the girl. Chad turned towards her and without saying a word pointed up at the light. Gabriella followed his finger and leaned back into her seat signing.

"Just hurry up," Gabriella said as Chad sighed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sharpay could hear a few boys reach her mother's thorn bushes but Troy's voice scared her and those close to it.

"Seriously a thorn bush, can you people not read, search over there," Troy demanded pointing towards the back gate. The team members obeyed and ran over to where the boy pointed. Sharpay could feel her face warm up as the tears that sat on her cheeks cooled. Her eyes stayed focused on her phone that sat in Troy's hand. He was starring at the shiny pink phone with studied diamonds around the edges. Then out of nowhere he used his finger to search through the pictures on the phone. The first picture was of Sharpay at school smiling at whoever took the pictures. The next photo was of Ryan and her at Lava Springs sitting at the pool. The next few pictures didn't seem all that important to him but before he closed out of the pictures he saw a folder that read _Gabriella. _He didn't know why he was so furious with just seeing Gabriella's name in the phone but he was. He hesitated to press the view button but once he did he couldn't stop scanning through the pictures.

_…..Gabriella was standing near her own locker smiling seductively at Sharpay from over her shoulder with her curls sweetly rubbing against her shoulders._

_….. Sharpay towers over a puckering Gabriella as she holds the phone between her fingers snapping the picture just before she kisses the brunette below her….the next one is of the kiss._

_…..Gabriella is frowning obviously snapping the picture herself_

_…..Sharpay is kissing Gabriella's cheek_

_…..The next one is of Sharpay and Gabriella holding hands_

_….. Gabriella held her finger up to her cheek smiling_

Troy was so into the pictures that he didn't hear Jason calling him from the backdoor. The next few pictures were exposing parts of Gabriella's body that Troy never got to see. His eyes were locked closely at the girl's body as Jason walked up to him.

"Troy didn't you just…..whoa….that's hot."

_…..Gabriella's eyes were wide open as she covered her body with a soft sheet_

_…..The next photo had a hand gripping the sheet around Gabriella as the brunette laughed while her body became more and more exposed with each passing shot._

_…..A nude Gabriella begins to stand up openly posing for the camera phone_

Sharpay leans up towards the thorn bush and pulls back a few leaves to stare over at the growing crowd of Wildcats. Ryan was faintly seen in the doorway rubbing his eyes trying to make out a figure without squinting.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chad pulled around the long gated community until he headed up to the main gate.

"Names?" the man at the front gate asks as Chad turns towards Gabriella. The brunette unbuckles her seatbelt and climbs over Chad and stares up at the gate man.

"Oh Gabriella, I'm sure miss Evans can't wait to see you, invited or not, but Mrs. Evans told me to keep you out…now what should I do?" The man asked as Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks Josh," Gabriella said sitting back in her seat as Chad pulled into the community. The boy made his way past the different houses until he came upon a two story mansion with a large yard and other parts of the house covered up by mountains of trees. Gabriella quickly darted from the car as Chad chased after her. Taylor stared at the both of them from the car and pulled out a nail file and began to file down her uneven ends.

Chad reached Gabriella before she yanked on the door latches and pulled her away from the large double windows. Before she could yell at him Chad placed his hand over her mouth and tried to look through a curtained window. His hair rubbed up against the side of the building as Gabriella slid through his arm and gazed where the boy was looking. She could barley see anything except for Troy walking into the house with Sharpay's phone in his hands and a group of boys following behind him.

"Where's Sharpay?" Gabriella asked as Chad looked over at her and then back into the house. His eyes shifted from one spot to the next in search for the blonde but the only blonde he could see was Ryan sitting on the couch where the other boys met up with him. Troy pushed Ryan over a bit as he found a phone hook to the television. He quickly flipped the phone around and pulled out the memory card.

"Lets see what else is on here," Troy said as the card loaded up. Ryan's eyes began to clear up a bit as he quickly shut it after seeing Gabriella's body over the wide screen. The other guys cheered as Troy flipped through the photos.

"…oh my….Don't Look," Gabriella told Chad pushing his head down towards the ground. The boy couldn't even get a good look at what the girl was hiding him from but soon Gabriella saw someone who took her eyes away from her pictures on the screen. Sharpay climbed out of a back bush slipping over towards the back gate. Chad rubbed his head as Gabriella began crawling in the direction that Sharpay traveled.

"Where are you going?" Chad asked as Gabriella ignored him.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Sharpay spotted all the boys head into the house so she took it as her sign to make a getaway and crawled from behind her mother's bushes towards the gate. Before she opened the door she looked back towards her house to see a reflecting picture of her and Gabriella on the television screen. Her eyes went big as a alarm sounded off next to her. Her hand accidentally pushed the gate open before she could punch in the alarm code. She turned towards the gate and could hear all the boys rushing after her.

………………………………………………………..

Gabriella heard a loud ringing sound reach her ears when she reached the back gate. Chad raised his hand to reach for her leg but the girl stood leaving the boy to connect his face with dirt. The next thing that shot towards her was Sharpay kicking her feet at a fast pace. The blonde wasn't looking where she was running because she fell straight into Gabriella who had just raised her head high enough to take a good look at the girl.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay asked as the brunette covered her chest with her right hand.

"Ow….that hurt," Gabriella said as Sharpay quickly stood up and pulled Gabriella's arm so she could follow. Chad watched as the girls past him just before he saw Troy running past before the boy's foot connected with his face.

Sharpay tugged on Gabriella as hard as she could as the brunette stumbled over her own feet as they ran the distance from Sharpay's gate to the front of her house. Taylor just noticed that a alarm was blaring from the Evans house and stepped out of the car as Sharpay and Gabriella hoped in.

"Taylor get in…NOW," Sharpay yelled as Gabriella caught her breath and starred at her friend who shook her head no. She just stood until the boys made it to the front of the building and seeing her there made them all stop in their tracks.

"This ends today Bolton," Taylor said lifting her phone to focus on the boys. They didn't know what she was doing until a click was heard. "You see I've just informed all the girl's at East High of your little operation here, and from the moment you step off this property you'll have a death wish." Troy laughed at Taylor and walked over towards her and raised his hand up to her face. Gabriella could hear her heart beat in her ears as she turned towards Sharpay who sat in the driver's seat. Sharpay started the car getting ready to run the boy over when a loud roaring noise echoed behind them. Gabriella twisted in her seat as Sharpay starred into the rear-view mirror. A group of girls began fighting with the front gate to get it unlocked as the entire East High basketball team watched. Troy was shocked at some of the girls that showed up. Some band geeks, and nerds were all lined up around the front gate tinkering with the small lock that help the Evans Estate locked tight.

"This ends today," Taylor said again as Sharpay looked towards the house door. Ryan darted towards the front door and lifted the gate key into his hands. Before any of them could blink twice girls crowded the yard and the boys ran in the other direction. Gabriella took this small change of event into her own hand and hoped from the car.

"Gabriella we have to….I…" Sharpay was cut off by Gabriella darting back into the house where Troy had ran. She snatched the memory card out of the phone hook to the television and she gazed around the room for the boy she was so ready to beat. Girls darted into the house and towards the back yard chasing after everyone else but Gabriella tried to focus on what she was going to do.

…………………………………………………………………

Chad starred into the crowd of girls and even though he wasn't really a part of Troy's plot he had to dart out of the way before girls ran his way. Taylor yanked on his arm so he could get back into the car as she dialed the police. Sharpay on the other hand wanted to know if she should try to find Gabriella or not. Ryan was met by Kelsi who helped him away from all the commotion that flooded into the backyard and out of sight.

…………………………………………………………….

"Gabriella I did this for us, we were meant to be together just me and you, no Sharpay or wildcats or….you made me do this because you chose to love her over me," Troy sat on the top step as Gabriella looked up at him. He held a photo of Sharpay and Gabriella that sat in the blonde's room. He caressed Gabriella's end as if it was precious and important as he spoke. His eyes raised to meet with the brunette's but Gabriella's eyes only looked of anger and hate. Troy opened the frame and plucked the photo from its spot and ripped it in half. He tossed Gabriella's end to the ground and starred at Sharpay.

"It use to be all about me and you Gabriella but now you made it all about her, Sharpay this…Sharpay that…that night a few days ago should of went the way I planned….you would of came back, you would of seen how week she was, how…I can protect you, she cant," with those words Troy stood up and ripped the photo of Sharpay in little pieces. "She had nothing Gabriella, why are you hear when you can have me, she's nothing…she has nothing,"

"She has me," Gabriella said as Troy began walking down the stairs towards her. His eyes focused on hers as she slowly stepped back to give him space.

"You….she doesn't deserve you….look what I did for you, one long dip in that pool and she would have been out of our lives forever," Troy began as he hit the bottom step. Gabriella squeezed her fingers tightly towards her palm and created a fist. Troy lifted his hands up trying to touch Gabriella's shoulders but she just pulled her arm back and swung at him. This time he caught her fist in mid air and pulled her arms down after twirling her around. Her back was towards his chest as he whispered in her ear.

"This will never be over, you are meant to be mine Gabriella, like it or not, we're both in this forever," Troy said as Gabriella raised her foot backwards to hit him in the crotch but he quickly pulled away.

"I'm not falling for that twice," he said as she swung at him again but a deep voice froze them both.

"Hands up in the air where I can see them," a man in police uniform called out as Gabriella put her arms down and turned away from Troy. As the officer came to arrest the boy in his bloody T-shirt Gabriella balled up her hand and punched Troy as hard as he could in the stomach.

"No one threatens me and Sharpay, no one," the girl said before walking back out to her blonde girlfriend.

……………………………………………….Two Days Later……………………………………….

"We've lost the entire team of lunkhead basketball boys, which will definitely mean where out of the finals, but….Chad here, with the help of Zeke will be holding try outs for a new team of ball players," Taylor spoke as Chad waved to the assembly. "But the serious subject about what happened to the old ball players are simple…they were stupid, controlling and thought everyone was going to let them get away with whatever they wanted. Gabriella here made sure that….it wouldn't happen. To those who have been, touched or raped or even just looked at the wrong way by Troy Bolton or the other idiots that followed him just know that it's over. I myself, Sharpay and Gabriella here will all be setting up a group for those who just fill like kicking the shit out of every last ball player. As you may know their all getting out on their eighteenth birthdays which means that we have major ass kicking to do," Taylor stopped because of the principals expression. "The pamphlet will be sent to division teachers soon."

Gabriella stepped off the stage with Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke and Chad and took a seat among the audience. Gabriella couldn't believe that something could go this far out of hand because of her. She placed her fingers between Sharpay's and leaned onto her shoulder. The blonde smiled over at Ryan who's eyes actually went back to normal although a black ring appeared around his eye a few hours later. Of course Mrs. Evans didn't believe her daughter's story and even if she did she wanted something to happen to Gabriella, the girl had to get away from her daughter. Mr. Evans never found about Sharpay's dilemma and she vowed never to tell her father because he's want to kill the boys himself. Kelsi joined Taylor about awareness of the East High ball boys which made the school lose a few points in its rating scale. Gabriella however told her mother everything and the woman decided that after graduation Gabriella would have to decided if she wanted to move with her to Colorado or stay back in New Mexico. Gabriella didn't decided yet because she had another year before she had to make up her mine and beside wherever Sharpay would go, she'd happily follow.

**Okay don't get mad at me if you hate how this ended or any other parts its just, once again I'm going out of town and I had to finish this or I never would. Oh and I start school the 26****th**** which is why I'm going away on vacation but my sisters and brother started on the 5****th****. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW and this isn't one of my nest but I love it just the same.**


End file.
